Dally's Change in Heart
by TheRowanBishop
Summary: You all know the tragic story of The Outsiders and how the lives of Bob Sheldon, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston had to end. But, have you ever thought about what could happen if somebody could save one of them? Dallas Winston finally gets a second chance in this alteration of The Outsiders, but will he realize it in time to take it? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Down in Tulsa, Oklahoma Dallas Winston lacks love. He barely feels it, and barely has people who show him it. Dally practically loses it when the only thing he actually loves dies, but will one person be able to save his life? **_**The Outsiders **_**is a classic that many people have loved. Here's my altered version of it. I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: SE Hinton owns _The Outsiders, _I only own Rowan and John Bishop. Any relation to real life events is entirely coincidental.**

_Rowan's POV_

I stepped into the prison, following the burly officer who was taking me to see my father.

"Right in there, Miss," he said to me in a raspy voice.

"Thank you," I said smiling as he left. I picked up the phone as I looked at my father through the glass. He hasn't shaved in ages, I can tell. And he has this tired look on his brown eyes.

"How's it goin', Dad?" I ask him, knowing the answer. He got caught after stealing a ham at the store. It couldn't be worse for him right now. The only positive thing is that he would be getting released in a week.

My father shrugged. "Prison's no stroll in the park," he said in his Boston accent. We both had one. It's where our family grew up. "How's Mum? And Madison? And Paris? And Felicia?"

I smiled a bit. "We're all alright, I guess. Even Tanner." Tanner was our 8 year old cat.

"I guess? What's going on, Row?"

"Nothing bad, it's just weird without you around."

My father chuckled. "Just seven more days, you can cope. These ninety days have blown by. No other kids have been giving you beef, have they?"

I stiffed a laughed. "No! They know not to mess with John Bishop's kid."

My father chuckled. "That's my girl."

I looked around and spotted my father's cell mate. A young man, smoking a cigarette, maybe one or two years older than myself. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. Very attractive with a look of loneliness on his face.

"Daddy, who's that?" I said pointing. I really wanted to find out.

"Dallas Winston. He's in for thieving too. Poor kid, says he was first in jail when he was ten. Never gets any visitors." My father saw the look on my face and figured out instantly what I was thinking. "Oh no, no, no, _no!_ Dallas Winston is nothing but trouble, and there is no way he will influence you!"

I shook my head. "Let me go and talk to him. He seems…interesting. Love you, Daddy." I lifted from my seat and told an officer that I wanted to speak to Dallas Winston.

"_Dallas Winston? _You sure, Sweetheart?" the cop told me. I nodded. He went in to tell Dallas. I just hoped I wasn't making a mistake.

_Dally's POV_

The stupid cop that arrested me came into my cell. I looked him dead in the eyes as he looked at me and sighed. I laughed.

"Winston, you've got a visitor. On the phone." He left and locked the cell. Well, damn. I thought he'd be stupid enough to forget and I could escape again like last time I was locked up. I remembered what he said and walked over to the phone. Maybe it was Johnny.

It wasn't Johnny. It was some broad. A cute broad though. She had light caramel skin with dark eyes. Her hair was a dark brown that was curly and had golden tips.

"Sorry, Cutie, but I think you've got the wrong cell," I said secretly hoping she didn't.

The girl shook her head. "Oh no, I'm John's daughter. I saw you in the cell and had to ask about you."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh really, now. What's your name, Doll?"

She giggled. "Rowan. I'm sixteen."

"The name's Dallas, but you can call me Dally. I'm seventeen." I pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a match. "I would've never guessed you were John's kid. You're so pretty, y'know."

Rowan giggled again. "So, when are you getting out? You can't be locked up in here forever."

I took the cigarette out of my mouth. "I have what, thirty days left. But you know, girl, we should keep in touch. It's not every day you meet a pretty little thing like you, y'know."

Rowan took out a notepad and wrote down something then slid it to me. "Call me sometime," she said as she got up. She waved goodbye to me as she went out the door.

I examined her number in my hands. I wasn't going to call her, no way. I'm Dallas Winston and I don't need nobody to help me. Nobody to care for me. My old man doesn't give a hang for anything I do. I can live by myself.

I thought about Sylvia, the two-timing broad who is probably in some other man's pants as I think, and I realize, I can forget her. She doesn't give two shits about me anyways. I'll be out of prison soon enough and back to the boys. I put out my smoke, and went to my bed to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rowan's POV _

It's been about two weeks since I met Dallas Winston in prison, and still no call. I figured he's probably already used his one phone call on somebody else. After a movie, I walked down my street and saw some Socs harassing a boy ahead of me. I had to go around them; it was the only way home. _I should stay out… _I thought to myself. The last thing I needed was jail like Dally. But then one of the Socs pulled out a blade and started cutting the boy's neck. I ran to his aid, and kicked the Soc with the blade right in the head.

"Look what we have here," one of them said in a teasing way. "A dumb broad who thinks she can fight."

I stared him in the eye. "Well, look what we have here," I replied, ready to get hit. "A dumb Soc who thinks he can beat me." My knuckles met the side of his face, and he fell towards the ground.

The other Socs started to close in on me, when a whole bunch of other greaser guys came out of nowhere. Probably the kid's buddies. I got nailed right in the lip, and could taste blood. Ignoring it, I dragged the kid out of the fight.

"You okay, kid?" I asked him wiping my lip.

He nodded. "Yeah, my neck's just bleeding a bit. My name's Ponyboy."

I helped him get to his feet. "I'm Rowan. I'm sixteen and I've been living down the street for two months."

Ponyboy shook the dirt off of him. "I'm fourteen. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

I chuckled. "I grew up in Boston. Plus my Dad is probably one of the biggest ass-kickers someone could meet."

Ponyboy smiled when his gang came over. "What the hell are you doing walking out by yourself?"

"I was just walking home from a movie, Darry. Besides, Rowan came and helped me. Before any of you."

Then I saw a familiar face in a crowd of strangers. Dallas Winston.

"Well, well, well," Dally said. "Lucky meeting you again the day I get out, huh?"

I looked up at him. "I thought you had a month to go, Winston." I playfully punched him.

"Careful there, I don't wanna end up like that Soc you pounded." He lit up a smoke. "I got out early for uh, good behavior." He licked his upper lip. "Lucky me, seeing you with my boys."

And here I stood with Dallas Winston. A flirty stranger who anyone could adore. "Aren't you going to introduce me, you punk?" I joked around.

He slightly shook his head and pointed down the line. "Two-Bit, Steve, Darry, Sodapop, Johnny, and uh, you know Ponyboy. Boys, this is Rowan."

Sodapop stepped towards me as we all walked to his house. Boy, was he a cutie. "Thanks for saving my kid-brother," he said.

Darry placed his hand on Soda's shoulder. "Yes, thank you. We didn't know he was stupid enough to be walking around alone."

I messed up Ponyboy's hair. "Aye, don't worry 'bout it. He's just gotta learn to fight."

Ponyboy protested. "Hey, I can fight!"

"Yeah sure," I replied.

The whole gang laughed and I noticed that Dally has whispered something to Johnny.

"Rowan, you should hang with the gang for now on. Be our girl!"

Steve laughed. "Yeah, you would definitely want a looker like her to hang with you, wouldn't you Johnnycake?"

Dally punched Steve in the arm. "Lay off, man!" He came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "But yes, we need a girl like you to hang around. Whaddya say?"

I took his arm off of me and put him into an arm lock. "I say I'll see you later. Come to my house down the street. I'm 112." I released him and walked down the street. "We can do something illegal!"

Dally looked at me and smiled. "Sure thing, Row. Sure thing." He lit a smoke and saluted.

_Dally's POV_

"Some cute girl, huh boys?" I asked the gang.

"I'll say," Sodapop said. "Where'd you dig up this one?"

I grabbed the cigarette out of my mouth. "Prison."

Ponyboy's eyes widened. "You mean she's been living here for two months and was already in the slammer?"

Steve went wild. "Damn, Dally, she's the female version of you!"

Two-Bit joined him. "Yeah, she's Dal without the-" Darry put his hand over Two-Bit's mouth before he could finish.

I continued smoking. "No, no, no. She wasn't behind bars. She was visiting her father, my cell mate."

Johnny joined in on the conversation. "You think you like her, Dal?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, man, I met 'er two weeks ago."

"Besides, he has Sylvia," said Steve.

I shook my head. "Nah, man. The broad's been two timing me again when I was in prison. I'm done with her."

Two-Bit looked at me, his icy blue eyes looking shaky. "You plan on seeing Roman again?"

I slugged him. "It's Rowan, stupid. And yes, I'm gonna ask her to go to Buck's with me tomorrow. So we can hang out and stuff."

"Good luck, Dally," Darry said.

I nodded my head and grabbed Johnny. "We're gonna go scare little kids, c'mon Pony." We started talking.

"I don't know, guys," I told 'em. "I dunno if Rowan will fall for a guy like me. I have nothing big but a police record. Besides, nobody stays with a crummy ol' guy like me." Johnny put his hand on my shoulder and patted my back.

"You'll get 'er, Dal. Don't worry."

I shook him off. "That's the thing- I don't need anyone to love me, and I don't need to love nobody else. I've been doing just fine on my own. Now, let's go do something illegal."


	3. Chapter 3

_Rowan's POV_

I started up my red mustang and drove down the street to the Curtis home. Darry and Soda had invited me over for some chocolate cake. I secretly was hoping I'd come across Dallas Winston there.

I flipped on the radio and listened to Elvis for the two minute ride. Steve and Two-Bit were tussling outside and I beeped my horn. "Hey Steve! What's up, Two-Bit?"

Steve waved, got up, kicked Two-Bit to declare his winning and opened the door. "Hey Johnny, come look at what this broad pulled up in!"

Johnny came out first, with the Curtis boys behind him.

"Wow, Rowan," Johnny said, "That's one tuff mustang. Mustangs are so tuff."

I got out of the car and slammed the door. "What are you all up to today?"

Ponyboy approached me with his hands in his jean pockets. He fixed his hair in his reflection on my mustang. "We're going to a movie with Dal. Me, Two-Bit and Johnnycake."

Darrel handed me a meaty piece of chocolate cake and I leaned on my car and ate it.

"I'll say, girl. Where'd a young girl like you get a car like that?" he asked me.

Two-Bit had a fit of laughter. "Hey Johnnycake, it's like the one that those Socs had. Y'know, the ones that scarred your face."

Ponyboy slugged him. "Shut up, Keith. You don't have to remind him every time we see a tuff car. Lay off."

Two-Bit reached inside his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade. "Don't get wise with me, kid." He took a step towards the younger boy and everyone around them got paler. I think I did too.

"That's enough, Two-Bit," Darry said. "Go inside, Mickey's on." Two-Bit muttered some swears under his breath as he went inside.

I took a bite of my chocolate cake and some of the gang started snickering. I decided to ignore it and brought up a new topic. "So, uh, where's Dally?" I licked the frosting off of my lips. Maybe that was what they were teetering about.

"Probably back in the cooler," Steve suggested. "You know Dallas Winston. Always in touble with the fuzz."

I laughed at that. Dally was the type to get back in the cooler the day after he was released.

Soda seemed to be looking past me, and then back at me. "Can we hear the horn on this baby?"

I swallowed my cake and reached in without looking to press the horn. Only, I didn't touch the horn. I was touching some abs. Nice ones, too. I turned around and was nose to nose with Dally. I screamed and the gang went wild.

"God dammit, Winston. You could've gave me a heart attack!" I said pulling him out of the car. "And you guys, you could've gave me some warning! That's what you were gigglin' 'bout."

Soda rested his arm on Ponyboy to keep himself up. "Nice one, Dal."

Dally lifted my chin with his three middle fingers and looked me in the eyes. "Cheer up, doll. You should be happy to me, I mean look at me!" He puckered his lips as if he wanted me to kiss him but I resisted the urge to.

"As if, Dal," I stammered with a hint of laughter in my tone. I splattered my chocolate cake all over his face and gave the plate to Darry. Dallas began to wipe it off his face and I jumped on his back, and he carried me inside where he washed his face.

"Any other person, any other person, and I would've pounded their head in, kid. You're lucky you're you," he told me, wiping down his face.

His hair was a little damp from the sink water and I messed it up with a towel. "You're better looking when your hair's a mess, Dal."

He flexed his muscle and kissed it. "Anything to make me look more attractive, which I will say is a very challenging thing to do."

"Please," I replied slowly. I was getting a big kick out of Dallas Winston. "Wanna go for a drive in my car?"

He nodded. "Sure, I can teach you how to drive like me.

We headed out and Dally jumped over the door into the passenger seat. I did the same and we hit the road.

I skidded onto an empty street and looked around. "Hey, check this out." I waved my arms in the air and steered with my feet. "COME AND GET ME, TULSA!"

Dallas laughed. "That's cool, I should try that with my car. Scare some people, y'know. They ain't gonna know I learned from the best."

I drove normally and slammed on the breaks, getting back at Dally for the scare on me earlier. He jerked back and hit his head hard on the head rest.

"Fuck!" he yelled as I pulled over.

"Oh shit, Dal, I'm so sorry. You hurtin' badly?" I put the car in park and examined his head.

"Don't worry, Row, it ain't nothin' bad, I'm just gonna rest." He closed his eyes, and I didn't think he noticed when his thumb went into his mouth.

Laughing as quietly as I could, I reached into the glove compartment and grasped my camera. Click!

Dally awoke from the sound of the camera and freaked out. "Hey girl, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I licked my lips into a smile and blew him a kiss. "Don't worry Winston, ain't nobody gonna see this. At least not today."

He tickled me. "If anybody sees that photo I'll skin you alive, Bishop! Just wait!"

I slapped him away. "Don't tickle me and you have a deal!" I put the car into drive and headed back towards my street.

"So uh, Rowan, you doin' anything later on? I'm goin' to see some movie with the boys and maybe I could see you before or after it. Maybe around six."

I thought for a moment. Is Dallas Winston asking me out? Of course not, it's Dally! Tough, hard, don't-need-a-woman Dally. Always talking about how he loves nobody but Johnny 'cause he wants to be like Johnny. He probably is just trying to get to know me.

"I'm free at seven-thirty 'cause my Dad needs me for some work. I could see you after then, perhaps."

At this point, Dally has a bewildered look on his face. "My friend Buck is having a party later tonight at eight and I was wondering maybe you'd like to tag along with me? It's all night."

I smiled. "I'd love to, Dal. Pick me up when you're ready." I signaled to turn onto my street, when some Socs in a Stinger cut me off.

"Pull over, here, hun," Dally said to me, focusing on the Socs. He jumped out of the car and confronted the Socs, who also got out. There were three of them.

"You jackasses better get back to your side of town," Dallas retorted in a threatening way. I got out of my mustang and reached for the switchblade in my back pocket. I wasn't about to let Dally handle them alone. There I was, standing my ground with Dally Winston.

The tallest of the Socs started laughing hoarsely. "What are you gonna do, sweetie-pie? Let us men handle this stupid greaser."

I shook my head. "He may be a greaser, but he ain't stupid." My size six converse shoe got familiar with the boy's testicles and he fell to the ground while Dally and I were in hysterics.

We reassembled into my mustang and I dropped Dally off at Ponyboy's house. "I like your guts, Row. I'll see you later then." Dally pulled out a cigarette and lit it, making a circle of smoke in the air.

"See ya." I sort of saluted as I drove for two minutes down the street. I had fun with Dallas Winston today. Maybe I did sort of have feelings for him, but I'll shove them down my throat for now. He's a bad boy. And everyone knows that bad boys go from girl to girl in a blink of an eye. Maybe, Dallas was different. Just maybe…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter, and probably throughout the rest of the story, will include some quotes from the actual book/movie, and possibly some hints on why events happened. Enjoy!**

_Dally's POV _

"What'd you say? What'd you say, you little shit? What'd you say to me? Wise ass." Looks like Johnny's growing up, seeing he stuck up to me for that redheaded Soc girl. Whatever. I needed to go anyways, it was seven-forty-five and I was gonna stop by Darry's. I pulled in on their lawn, making dirt piles as I jammed the breaks.

"What the hell, Dally?" Darry called out the window. I laughed and slammed the car door.

"You got any beer, Superman?" I asked. "I'm goin' to Buck's with that new broad."

Darry set down a dumbbell. He must've been working out. "In the 'fridge."

I opened the door with a cigarette hanging out of my mouth and took out a six-pack. "You know little Johnnycake told me to lay off when I was teasin' this cute Soc girl. I don't want that kid changin', man, he's a good kid. Nice and innocent. I don't want him to be tough and hardened like me, y'know."

Darry nodded. "Johnny is a good kid." His eyes were intently focused on his weights. "Just make sure you don't get caught drinkin' again, Dally. If the fuzz comes near ya, get rid of the booze."

I laughed. "You're funny, Dar. I don't give a fuck if the police catch me." I put out my smoke and made a smoke circle.

Darry looked at me, putting his dumbbell down. "C'mon Dally. Your Pop will be worried 'bout you."

I set down the case of beers and looked at Darry, shock taking over my gaze. "You think my old man cares about what I do? You think he cares that I've been in and out of jail since I was ten? You think he cares that I've spent the night in a different house every night this week, none of them being his. I don't give a shit if I'm in jail, and neither does he. Don't be stupid."

Darrel said nothing and worked at his biceps again.

"Alright, thanks for the beer, Dar. See you tomorrow." I went out the door with the beer in my hand. My car clock read eight o' nine. Whatever. Dallas Winston is always late. I turned the key in the ignition, and held down break and gas. The only you could hear was my car tires in the night. Speeding down the street with the top down, the wind blew my hair back. I looked sexy. My car skidded to a halt as I hit the break late. I was at Rowan's house.

Feeling confident, I did a little walk-dance up to her steps and knocked on the door. But she didn't answer it.

"What the hell is Dallas Winston doing at my house?" John Bishop, my old cell mate. "Come on, Bishop," I reassured him. "You know you loved me." Damn, that took guts. If it hadn't been Rowan's father, I would've given the nastiest, dirtiest retort but I held back. For Rowan. _What the Hell's going on? That's no Dallas Winston. _My thoughts occupied the two seconds it took for Rowan to come to the doorway. She looked so cute with her eye makeup on, standing between me and her father.

"Don't worry, Daddy. We're going over Ponyboy's house to have a sleepover. Evie and Sylvia will be there, right Dal?

She pinched me, giving me the signal to go along with it. I nodded. "Don't worry Mr. Bishop, I'll make sure there's no trouble. I held my hand up to shake his.

John narrowed his eyes and reluctantly shook mine. "Just stay out of trouble on your own first, Winston," he said, kissing his daughter goodbye and retreating to his home.

"Damn, Rowan. That's a side of you I didn't know 'bout." I lifted the girl onto my back- piggyback rides were sort of our thing now. Besides, it don't matter to me, she's petite and light, but strong. I feel like I can tell her anything, but I deny it. I don't need anybody. I'm perfectly capable of survival on my own.

Rowan grasped my neck as I guided her into the passenger seat. "Being raised in Boston, my old man didn't let me do shit. I had to lie nearly every day of my life to go somewhere.

I smiled with a cigarette in my teeth. "I like it," I said, words sounding muffled. I removed my leather jacket and shirt and drove to Buck's shirtless.

"Well look at you with the sexy abs," Rowan told me. "Planning to get lucky?" She applied lipstick to her lips in the mirror.

I looked at her and lifted my eyebrows twice. "Well that depends. You feelin' lucky tonight, baby?"

Rowan laughed in my face. She knew I was joking. "Fuck off, Winston. But I will be staying close. Unless there is a Darry there. Then I'll go mingle!"

"Hey, I find myself better looking than Darry," I retorted looking at her while I drove. "Look, no hands!" I showed off with that trick she taught me.

"I did that trick better. And fine, I'll give you that. You _are _one of the hottest guys I've ever met." She put on my leather jacket over her light shirt. "Damn, it's cold out."

"Well why didn't you bring a coat, stupid. You're just like Ponyboy at that movie today."

"Because I would've taken your jacket anyways, Mr. Six-Pack." She playfully slugged me in my right arm. It's not every day you find a friend like Rowan. She's so funny, and cute and I think I'm ready to rant about my life to her. I have Johnny, but I like knowing I have someone else. At least, I think I do.

"Hey, uh, I brought the beer, it's in the back. Buck's always complainin' about how I drink all of his."

Rowan smiled and bit her tongue between her teeth. "Bring on the booze, Dally!"

Johnny came to mind, and I decided to tell Row about what happened earlier. "So uh, I was at the movie earlier, right man, and Johnny tells me to lay off this redhead Soc girl."

Rowan was twisting her curly hair around her finger. "Maybe he's sick and tired of you being a little bitch all the time," she teased.

I shook my head while smiling. "This broad acted like she hated me. She told me to go to Hell and threw the coke I bought for her all over me."

"No wonder your jacket smells all coke-y," she retorted sniffing it but cuddling deeper inside it. It was so big on her. Sorta cute.

"I think she might like me a little. Her name's like Cherry or somethin'," I took out my last smoke before the party.

Rowan jumped in her seat. "Cherry Valance? The redheaded cheerleader bitch at school? You like _her? _She thinks she's so cool with that dorky Bob character."

I gave my famous laugh and looked at her briefly before returning my eyeballs to the road. "Somebody sounds jealous, don't they?"

Rowan just placed he forehead in her palm and gave out a sigh-laugh. "Please, Dally. I'm not jealous."

I pulled into Buck's yard and lifted the lady out of my car. We ran up to Buck's door and he answered.

"What's goin' on, Dal?" Buck asked. "Same old, same old. Meet Rowan." Rowan waved. "Hey," she managed to say.

"You Dally's lady-friend?" Buck asked. Rowan seemed to get a kick out of this. "Oh, he wishes." She ran past Buck and into the party. I followed her. Smoke was everywhere.

"Toss me a beer, Dally," Rowan called out. I winked. "Starting early, are we?" She gave me the hand. "Please, Dal."

We sat down on Buck's couch where some guys were playing poker. I put my feet up on the table and smoked in front of their faces.

"Come on, man!"

"Quit it, asshole!"

"Wise guy, eh?"

Their replies encouraged me. I flipped their table and cards and chips went flying. I managed to scrabble up a few bucks as well.

"What the hell is your fucking problem?" said a guy with a shaved head.

I ignored them and continued to smoke when Tim Shepard walked into the room.

"Who's that?" Rowan asked me, eyeing Shepard. She seemed to have dug the whole table-flip scene. I knew she did.

"Tim Shepard, leader of the Shepard gang. Be lucky you met us first, because his gang sucks dick. They're strict and organized and they're like school. Blaaah."

Rowan giggled and took a sip of beer. Tim Shepard came over to us.

"Dally, I know you slashed my tires." His icy gaze stared into my soul.

I shrugged and looked around. "So what if I did? What're you gonna do 'bout it, punk."

Tim Shepard pulled me up by my chest skin and punched me across the face. "Oh, so you're lookin' for a fight, Shepard? Deal." I socked him right in his nose and I think it broke for a third time. Dizzily, he tried to get up to slap me, or hit me or somethin', but I lifted him on to my shoulders and slammed him through a table.

"Go home, Shepard." Rowan looked at me, her facial expression looked impressed. "I think you knocked 'im out, Dal." She put her hand up for a high five and I decided to go with a headlock.

So, we spent the rest of the night having a good time when Buck comes up to me. Right before I was gonna go to sleep. "It's Ponyboy and Johnny, they need you." I shook my head, not believin' him. "Go see for yourself."

Rowan looked confused too so I sent her upstairs. "Go to Buck's room, you'll know it when you see it." She nodded and went up there, waiting for me.

I go to the door and there are these two kids, shivering and looking spooked.

"What do you guys want?"

They were silent for a moment, until Ponyboy broke the ice. "Johnny killed a Soc."

Now that was shocking. I could barely believe it. "What? Alright. Good for you. Let's go."

Johnny was shaking. "Well I figured you could get us out if anyone could, Dal. I- I'm sorry I got you away from this party and all but I just don't know what to do, man."

I couldn't turn Johnny away. He needs me right now. There was no chance in Hell, I would let him get locked up in the cooler. He could end up like me, and I don't wanna see that happen to Johnny.

"Nah. I was just uh... I was just trying to get some sleep. I got in a fight with Shepard tonight. Wait a minute. Let me think about this mess. Get in." I pulled them into the party and got moisture on my hands. "Rowan's upstairs, and-…Ponyboy are you wet?"

The kid nodded. Something bad must've happened to them tonight. Ponyboy started walking into Buck's smoke-room. Idiot kid. I yanked him outta there. "Hey, hey, hey, Pony, c'mon man. You'll die of pneumonia for the cops ever get to ya!"

I took the kids into Buck's room where Rowan was waiting. She put her arms around Johnny to keep him warm as I gave Ponyboy one of Buck's shirts. "It's big but it's warm."

And here these kids are in Buck's room with me and my friend, asking me to help them with a murder. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't hide them or have them stick around. I needed to get them the Hell out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the views! In case you didn't know, I'm going by Dally's movie description as portrayed by Matt Dillon. Again, you will find direct quotes from the movie. I'm looking for reviews, as this is my first fan-fiction for **_**The**__**Outsiders,**_** and I want as much feedback as possible! Enjoy!**

_Rowan's POV_

So all of a sudden, there are Ponyboy and Johnny here with us, and I'm thinking what the Hell is going on. It's two o'clock in the morning, and these youngsters are here with us. Well, I shouldn't say youngsters, Johnny's my age.

"Man, I wish I had a weed now." That was Johnny. Dally is rummaging through Buck's stuff and pulls put a gun. He points it at me, and pretends to shoot, then hands it to Johnny.

"Here. Don't point the thing at me, will ya. It's loaded. Come on." That was Dally.

I huffed. "Well, Mr. Hypocrite, what were you just doing?"

He squinted at me. "Shut up, you stupid broad, it's a serious moment." I didn't like this Dally. I mean, yes, I already knew he could be a complete asshole, but he was never like this to me. I decided to back out and be a witness. Have something over Dal's head.

Dally continued to instruct the boys. I still had no clue what was going on. "Here you go, it's fifty bucks." He handed the dough to Johnny and sat down on the bed. "Look, I'm not itchin' to be the one to tell your big brother about this and get my head kicked in, man."

"Then don't tell him!" That was Ponyboy. Boy, was this kid spooked. His eyes were wide, his voice cracking, and he was shivering in Buck's shirt.

Dallas huddled the boys in. I pricked my ear in a little too. I was always kinda nosy and always kinda looking for gossip. "Get the three-fifteen train to Windrixville, it's a freight. There's an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. There's a pump in the back, so you don't have to worry about water." He lit another smoke, this time burning himself with the match. I snickered slightly.

He continued after shaking his hand a few times. "Get a week's supply of food, as soon as you get there. In the morning, before the story gets out. And then don't so much just stick your noses out the door, am I clear?" He paused for a second, letting the boys process the information given. "I'll be up there as soon as I think everything's cool."

Ponyboy seemed tense, and Dally patted him on the back. He wasn't always a bad guy, even if he was assisting runaways. "Hey, relax buddy, c'mon….alright." Dally looked around. "Man, I thought New York was the only place I'd end up in a murder wrap. Jesus Christ."

The guys got up and went downstairs, and I sat there, only wondering what could've happened. A few minutes later, Dallas returned.

I looked at him, he seemed kind of weary. "Dal, what happened?" Dally sat down next to me and placed his hands over his eyes. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Johnny killed some Soc. They didn't know what to do. I had to get them out, they can't turn out like me. Especially Johnny." He closed his brown eyes.

"Get some sleep, Dal. I'm gonna crash in the other room." I got up to leave but was being tugged back by something. It was Dally.

"Stay, Row, will ya? I need ya." I crossed my arms, remembering the stupid broad comment from earlier. I gave him a stern look.

"What?" he asked, not knowing what he did.

"Why would you want a stupid broad hanging around you?"

"Stupid wha-? Oh, no. No Row it ain't like that. I was confused and not focusing on you. There wasn't time to play around."

I slapped his hand off me. "Goodnight, Dal," I uttered, only to be in his grip a second later.

"Please, Row. I'm sorry. There's room for two. C'mon man."

I couldn't help but grin at his 'c'mon man' comment. Classic Dallas.

"Ugh, fine," I gave in. "Move your ass over."

Dally scooted over and when I layed down he put his arm around me. "Listen, Bishop, nobody in the gang finds out about this, and no one gets hurt, alright?"

I giggled. "Alright, deal, I guess. Along with that picture of you sucking your wittle thumb, right?"

Dally laughed deep down in his throat. "You're real, Bishop. You're real."

Above the party and noise going on below, I fell asleep with Dally protecting me. Or me protecting him. No matter which it was, I liked it.

_Dally's POV_

Rowan drifted off and I was very tired, only I couldn't sleep. Johnny and Ponyboy were on my mind, keeping me up.

_They'll be fine, they'll be fine. _

The next morning I woke up and Rowan was gone. It was around eleven and I ran downstairs, looking around. I forgot to tell that girl to shut her trap about Johnny and Pony. _If she said anything, I'm goin' back in the cooler. _I found her on Buck's couch, chatting up a storm with him. I pulled her into the kitchen where I grabbed some milk.

"Yo cutie, you tell anyone 'bout Johnnycake and Pony?" I asked her with my voice real low. I'll admit I tried to act sexy for her. I've always been sort of a ladies man.

"Hell no!" she whispered back at me. "Even if you think so I'm no stupid broad!"

I grabbed her and started tickling her. "I slipped up, damnit, I didn't mean it."

She laughed and then lightly slapped me across the face. "Give me a hug, Winston, you know I got your back."

I went in for the hug and she stopped me. "No, stupid. A bro-hug." I laughed and looked down, smiling with a cigarette between my teeth. I reached out, grabbed her hand and padded her back.

"Row, man, y'know you're the coolest bro 'round." She ran out the door and looked behind her back. "I know, Dally, I know."

We sat on Buck's bench for a minute before goin' out. I'd take her to Dairy Queen later. I held the cigarette between my teeth and glanced at her; she was on my left. She took her slender hand and pushed my hair back while I smiled as I made a clicking noise with a lighter.

She sat down next to me. "Y'know Dally, when you die, I'll remember you just like this. You look so adorable." She smiled and grabbed my cheeks.

"Aye, cut it out, girl." I slapped her away, that wasn't acceptable. At least not for me. "And who's to say you're not dying out first, huh?"

Rowan looked at the ground and laughed. "You're Dallas Winston. The fuzz'll gun you down one day."

I shrugged. "What can I say? C'mon, let's blow this place." We jumped into my car. "I'll treat you to Dairy Queen."

Rowan put her arm around me as she said "Treat means I won't pay you back." I laughed and started speeding down the road, wind in my hair. I gazed around, mouth wide open. I gave the wheel a little hug and enjoyed the ride.

"I'll always remember you like this as well, Dally. Always," Rowan stated to me. "Now quit making out with the wheel and get us there."

**A/N: Okay, so you see how Rowan says she will remember Dal in these two scenarios? If you wanna see them for yourself, look up 'The Outsiders deleted scene 5' on YouTube. I, actually being Rowan but younger and a non-drinker/smoker, will always remember Dal like this since I have a huge crush on him/Matt Dillon in 1983. xD Also, the car scene can briefly be seen in the actual movie during Johnny's letter. Until chapter 6! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Feel free to replace my OC Rowan with your own. I will admit I get agitated when I see DallyXOther people stories because I'm that obsessed XD Enjoy! And remember, I'm always looking for critism!**

**Disclamer: I don't own **_**The Outsiders**_** because if I did, I would've gave Dally a twist in his end.**

_Rowan's POV_

Dally pulled into Dairy Queen and got me a burger from the drive-through. I could tell that Pony and Johnny were on his mind; he wasn't focused and had a nervous vibe.

"I'll probably take Johnny and Ponyboy up to one of these when I see 'em again. _If _I see 'em again." He sipped his 7-Up and blew into the straw making bubbles.

"_When _you see them again, I'm sure they'll like it, Dallas. They're gonna be fine, just fine. They have money and a heater. You did all you could. Quit frettin' 'bout it."

He shrugged and continued to drink his soda. I meant what I said about always remembering Dally like that. He seemed happy then. I hope he was. From what I've heard, Dallas Winston is a very angry and unhappy, irritating person. He's my friend. I feel like I can tell him that, or tell him things I can't tell others, but I don't wanna scare him off. I bit my lip. I did not know what to say now.

"When do you think the story will be published?" I finally asked. I had to keep Dal talking.

"Tomorrow. Maybe it is being written as we speak…"

I took a deep breath and breathed out. "You wanna go home, Dal? You can come over if you want."

Dallas drummed his fingers on the car door, then nodded. "Sure. I mean, thanks. I need someone now, I'm just so worried for Johnny."

As we drove home in mostly silence, Dally seemed to cool a little bit. Maybe he took in what I said. I reached into my jean pocket and found some gum.

"Can I interest you in some gum?" I asked, unwrapping a piece for myself. He grabbed the pack and horsed down the rest of the pieces.

"You owe me three pieces, Winston," I said slugging him. "Now that it comes to mind, you into football? My father's favorite team are the Cowboys. Dallas Cowboys."

Dally shrugged. "Not really a sporty guy, but I'll root for 'em. After all, they have the best name around. But hey, aren't you from Boston? New England? Wouldn't you be a Patriots fan?" I shook my head. "Hell no. I hate 'em. Something I share with my father. Hatred for the Pats." We turned onto my street and the fuzz were surrounding the Curtis house. Darry, Sodapop, Steve and Two-Bit were outside as well, looking flushed and nervous.

"Shit...," Dally mumbled. "Listen, if they ask about you, say you're a hitchhiker. They're probably after my ass. I don't want you getting mixed up in this crap."

Dally started to drive by nonchalantly, but a police officer stopped him. "Are you Dallas Winston?" Dallas nodded, reluctantly. I'd think he'd lie, but he told the truth. Something's changed.

"Come with me, sir." At this point, I was already out of the vehicle and staggering towards the gang. I tried acting calm and oblivious to what I knew. Aloof from the murder of the Soc.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked, feeling my blood begin to heat in my body. I didn't want them to figure out I was lying. I like the gang, and I wanna hang around.

Darry was pacing back and forth, and I don't think he was paying attention much. Neither was Soda. He seemed weary as well. Steve and Two-Bit huddled me in close to tell me what I already knew.

"Ponyboy went missing last night after Dare pushed him," Steve explained to me. This part was new to me. "Johnny is gone too, we found out ourselves. His idiotic parents didn't know shit. Some Soc was killed last night too."

My skin developed goosebumps and I felt uncomfortable, but I withheld. No way am I breaking.

"Darry called the cops, and they are connecting Pony and Johnny to the murder-a hit and run!"

Two-Bit joined in finally, "I betcha that Dallas had somethin' to do with it." Two-Bit always putting in his two cents. My instincts jumped and I couldn't help defending Dal.

"Don't go blaming everything on Dally, he doesn't do everything bad. Besides, he was at Buck Merril's house last night, I know, I was there." I stopped myself, hopefully they wouldn't question me.

One pig walked over to Darry and started talking to him. I pushed through Steve and Two-Bit and stood next to the much taller man. Darry was six-foot-two, and I was five-foot-three. He towered over me as I reminded myself not to make him mad.

"We're taking Winston into the station, he knows about everything bad that goes on 'round town," I snorted, but it went unnoticed. "We'll look for your brother, but keep in mind that he could be connected to the murder." Darry kept calm. "Thanks, Officer." The cop resumed into his car, Dally in the back seat.

Two-Bit seemed confused. "I-I'm gonna go watch Mickey. I-I can't think straight." He ran into the house.

Soda was patting Darrel on the back. "It's not your fault, Dare. He didn't have to run off."

Darry snapped, pushing Sodapop away. "Yes it is! I shouldn't have hit my kid-brother! Now he's off to God knows where!"

Darrel ran inside. Soda turned to me and was breathing heavily. "I need to talk to Dally. Do you know where he might go after he's interrogated?"

I couldn't act suspicious, so I spilled the beans. "Probably Buck Merril's. But I'm not certain." Sorry, Dally. It's Sodapop, it can't be bad.

"Thanks, Rowan," he said, going inside. That left me and Steve out there, so I decided to make conversation.

"I hope Johnny and Ponyboy are okay," I said, truthfully. I really do, I didn't have to lie about that. Steve nodded looking down. He wasn't handsome at all. Or maybe he was behind the gap in his tooth.

"I kinda made it seem like I didn't want Pony around before, because I didn't. But now that he could be dead out there, I realized I was wrong." He put his forehead in his palm and walked into the house, I followed.

"M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!" Two-Bit was lost in his world of Disney, singing and dancing to Mickey, like he hadn't even a single clue of what happened.

I grabbed an empty can of Pepsi and chucked it at his head, nailing it dead-on. "Shut the Hell up, Mathews. It's a serious moment and you're here goofing off like some five year old."

Steve and Soda snickered a little. Even Darry did, despite himself.

Soda started searching for something, paper in his hand. "I know Dallas has information, I just know it."

Darry sighed. "Soda, you're acting like you're full of shit. Dally probably knows nothing."

"Yeah, _probably._ He still could."

"I dunno, Pepsi-Cola, I dunno…"

Soda occupied a pen in his left hand and began writing. I didn't know he was a lefty. I hovered over his shoulder. "Do you mind me reading?" He shook his head and bit the tip of his pen.

"Not at all, Row. I'm gonna write Pone a letter, and send him a Pepsi. I know Dally knows where he is. I'll make sure he gets it."

I nodded and watch Soda write. Man, he really had a reason to drop out. So many spelling and grammar errors. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to be rude.

Soda slammed his pen down and got up. "I don't know what to say now, I'll finish it later."

We sat in silence for a while, but I had something on my mind I was itching to get out. "If Ponyboy comes home, I mean _when _he does, I wanna tell him that when he grows up, his name should be Horseman."

Two-Bit actually stopped watching Mickey and went into hysterics. Steve was grabbing onto the couch to stay on his feet and Soda was on the ground. "My abs, my abs!" he shouted. Even Darry was laughing like a maniac. Maybe this will help them learn that there is always room for a little happiness in the darkest hours.

_Dally's POV_

My back was bruised, my lip throbbing. I had to give in. This interrogation was tough. I was holding in as long as I could for Johnnycake. And that other kid too, I guess. But I couldn't no more. I wasn't about to let these cops kill me.

"We're gonna ask you one more time, son. Where are Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade, and did they kill Robert Sheldon?"

I looked down. I didn't want to be beat no more. This is what Johnny must get from his old man. Man, life is unfair. "Johnny killed him. Early this morning at like, two-thirty man. They told me they're on their way to Texas."

The cops looked satisfied. "Thanks, Winston." He spit out his tobacco. What an ugly piece of shit this guy was. He had about a thousand bags under his eyes, and a beer belly. I held back from beating this guy for Johnny. I realized, I do a lot of shit for Johnny, including that beating for half an hour.

I got out of the station and used the payphone outside, dialing the Curtis home.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Yeah, Two-Bit?" I replied.

"Yeah, Dally? How was it man?"

"Painful, let me talk to Rowan."

"She's not here right now, sorry."

"God damnit!" I spat. I really need her.

I heard Two-Bit laughing. "What's so freakin' funny, man?"

"She's here, I was just jokin' with ya."

"You bastard, I'll kill you for wasting my time. Wiseass."

"Hello? Dally?" It was Rowan.

"Rowan! Do me a favor and beat Two-Bit before you come meet me at the station."

She chuckled. "Deal. I guess I'm meeting you at the station. See you in five."

I lit a cigarette and soon enough, she pulled into the parking lot. "Thank God, I'm finally getting the hell out of here."

"Where you headed, Dal?" she asked me, putting the car and reverse and getting on the road.

"Buck's. I'm spending the night there again." She nodded and I rested my head, closing my eyes. I felt like I've been shot everywhere. After a few minutes, I was being jostled. "Dal, we're here."

I opened my eyes. This wasn't Buck's, it was the Curtis home.

"Rowan, what the Hell, I said Buck's!" I hit the car door out of anger.

"You better get your ass in there and tell that kid's brothers what's going on with him and Johnny. They deserve to know." She was right, but I wasn't gonna be the one to admit it.

"Hell. No. Over my dead body." She looked at me, discus taking over her gaze. "I have a heater somewhere in here, I can arrange that."

I let out my famous laugh because she was funny. "Do you want me to slash your tires, Winston?"

I got out of the car, and slammed the door. "Fine. But go to Hell for being the only person who makes me do shit." I winked at her and slithered through the door, with the cute broad on my heels.

"What's up guys?" I asked, instantly getting shot with a million questions all at once. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, one at a time boys." Two-Bit was singing Mickey Mouse. When the fuck will that kid grow up? "Hey, Mathews, shut the Hell up over there, man!"

He obeyed, of course. Everyone obeys Dallas Winston. I'm the man. Darry snapped in my face. "Dallas, what's the story?"

I wasn't going to give _everything _away, I didn't care if I was talking to Lyndon B. Johnson. They can't know, not yet. They'd just screw things up. "So, uh, Johnny pulled a knife on that Soc Bob Sheldon, man. Killed him in the park. They came to me at Buck's and I gave 'em fifty bucks and a heater."

Soda shot Rowan a look. Maybe she said she was at Buck's, I dunno. I wasn't gonna say anything about her.

"You gave them, _what?_" asked Steve. "Where the Hell did you get fifty bucks?"

Darry threw a soda can at him. "Where'd you get the heater, Dal? You gave two young boys a damn heater!" He grabbed my shirt, and pulled me in close, and it hurt from the beating. I guess he realized I was hurting and released me, pushing me away. He seemed kinda pissed, eh?

"It was Buck's, man. Everything was Buck's. They told me they were going straight for Texas. Then they left. That's all I know." Yep, Texas. Same thing I told the cops. They don't know they're actually headed to Jay Mountain. Sodapop didn't look convinced, so I stared him down for a minute, he eventually looked away.

"Are you okay, Dally?" Rowan asked, "That beating must've hurt…"

I nodded. "I'll be fine in a few days, I've had worse."

Two-Bit came out from the living room, coat on and everything.

"Where you going, Mathews?" Soda asked.

"Texas, I'm gonna get Johnny and Pony back."

I slammed my hands on the table.

"Man, are you stupid or somethin'? Texas is a big state, you'll never find it. Trust me, I've been in plenty of murder wraps. They'll be back soon, man."

Two-Bit sat down in an arm-chair and tapped his foot. "It's late anyways, I'll go tomorrow."

The cute broad headed out. Soda was still looking at me kinda funny so I asked Darry if I could crash here instead.

"I guess, Dal. You've had a long day." I took my shirt off and jumped belly first on the couch, closing my eyes, wondering if Johnny and Pony actually made it to Windrixville.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So basically this is the part of the book that was missed due to Pony and Johnny being in the church. This is sort of what I think happened (with Rowan added in of course!) during that time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders **_**but if I did, I would've made the grieving for Dallas more intense, because he was a memorable character and deserved it. Same with Johnnycake. R.I.P. **

_Dally's POV_

I woke up after everyone else. Darry, Soda and Steve were getting ready or work and incredulously, Two-Bit was watching Mickey.

I was so out of focus, I was basically zombie walking, but managed to give Two-Bit I good boot to the head before getting dressed.

I walked into the kitchen and helped myself to some chocolate cake, looking up at the clock. Eight-thirty. Darry was buckling his belt when he spotted me.

"Where you headed, Dally?" he questioned.

"Buck's. I ain't gonna do anything illegal 'til our boys are back."

Darry smiled and nodded. "Before you go, Soda needs to talk to you. Says it's important."

I took a sip of beer and nodded to him. He exited the kitchen and I climbed out the window. I knew what Soda was gonna do. He was gonna find a way for me to tell the truth, and from what I hear, Sodapop Patrick Curtis could do that. So I split, and got into Buck's car. The one I practically stole and call my own.

I started it, and Soda appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Dally!" he called. "Don't go!" He started running but I sped off. I wasn't ready for that.

_Rowan's POV_

I see Dally racing down the street in his car and infer that he's going to Buck's. I was going to chill at Soda's house anyways. Speaking of Pepsi-Cola, he was standing in the doorway.

I ran up and gave him a hug. "What's up, Sodapop?" He looked flushed.

"Dallas Winston just sped off on me, I didn't even get a chance to talk to him." He went in to find Darry.

"Darry?" he found his brother. "I need to take today off, I-I can't think and Sandy might come over. Please."

Darry hesitated for a while before answering.

"C'mon, Dare. It can't hurt him," I persuaded. I was just like Soda; a little begging can go far.

Darry caved. "Fine, but no more dilly-dallying." Steve headed out the door with chocolate cake all over his face. I stopped him.

"Boy, it looks like you buried your face in a pile of shit. Lemme fix ya." I licked my finger and wiped it off. Steve and I have been bonding more lately.

Two-Bit smirked. "Oh, look at little Steve, getting cleaned up by his Mommy!" He huffed and heaved with laugher, and I tackled him, putting him in three different locks at once.

"Holler uncle, Mathews!"

"Never!" he declared, squirming trying to get free.

I clenched tighter. "Holler it!"

"Uncle, uncle, uncle! Damn!" I released him, wiping off my hands and resting my foot on his stomach. "Rather be cleaned up by my mom, than beat by a girl, huh Two-Bit?"

He rolled over and said nothing as Steve and Darrel headed out the door.

Soda sat at the table with that same paper and pen. I pulled over a chair next to him. "May I watch you?"

He shrugged. "I don't care if you do. Just so you know, I suck at writing." I knew he did, but I wasn't gonna say anything. I don't wanna be rude to the kid whose brother has gone missing.

"Ponyboy,  
Well I guess you got into some trouble, huh? Darry and me nearly went nuts when you ran out like that. Darry is awful sorry he hit you. You know he didn't mean it. And then you and Johnny turned up missing and what with that dead kid in the park and Dally getting hauled into the station, well it scared us something awful. The police came by to question us and we told them as much as we could. I can't believe little old Johnny could kill somebody. I know Dally knows where you are, but you know him. He keeps his trap shut and won't tell me nothing. Darry hasn't got the slightest notion where you're at and its nearly killing him. I wish you'd come back and turn your selves in but I guess you can't since Johnny might get hurt. You sure are famous. You got a  
paragraph in the newspaper even. Take care and say hi to Johnny for us.

Sodapop Curtis."

Soda placed the pen down and grabbed a Pepsi from the refrigerator. "Pony'll be dying for one of these."

I was confused. "Wait, Sode, how you gonna get that to him? You have no idea where he is!"

He turned around to face me, I flinched because it was so fast. "Dally does, and I know it! He's hiding my own brother from me!"

He stormed out of the door and to the street, letter and Pepsi in his hand. "Where you goin', Soda?" I hollered.

"Buck's! Dare said Dally was headed there! I need to give this to him to give to Pony. Pone needs these."

I threw him the keys to my mustang. "Take my car, but if you even scratch her, I'll be hanging your head like a moose head in my room!"

Soda gave me a boyish-cute laugh and got into my mustang. I retreated to the living room where Two-Bit's eyes were glued to Mickey, and his mouth stuffed with beer and cake.

"Do we have to watch this damn mouse _again_, Mathews?" I complained throwing pillows at him.

"Hell yeah! This is my pride and joy!" I laughed while clicking open a Pepsi, deciding to enjoy it while watching Disney.

_Dally's POV _

I heard a car door slam and figured it was someone for Buck. Tim Shepard was eyeing me from across the room and I narrowed my eyes at him, lifting my upper lip.

Next thing I see is Sodapop Curtis grabbing a seat next to me. What the Hell is he doing here? Shouldn't he be at work? "Dally, I know you know where my brother and Johnny is. I know it."

I bit back sour comments. Can't this kid buzz off? "I told you what I know, Soda. Lay off."

He didn't. "You're Dallas Winston, the toughest, slyest, most cunning guy in Tulsa. How do I know you ain't lying? Plus, I see Pony's sweatshirt_ right _there!"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Because I ain't, just go. Besides, that's one of Buck's friends."

He got up, and started to head out, but turned around.

"Look, Dal, you ain't gonna give in. Take these." He handed me a Pepsi and a letter. "Make sure Ponyboy gets this, okay?"

I acted nonchalant. "Okay, whatever, man. I'll give 'em to him when he comes back, 'cause that's when I'mma see him. 'Kay, man?"

Soda shrugged. "Whatever. I'm gonna go to work, I can make it now I think." He left Buck's and I cracked open the Pepsi, and poured it down my throat. That's one thing that won't be making it to Windrixville.

I got up and left about twenty minutes after Sodapop came. Flyers were everywhere. Soc vs. Grease, Soc vs. Grease, Soc vs. Grease!

I pulled into Darrel's yard and ran inside. "Dudes, it's all over town! Soc vs. Grease!"

Rowan walked over to me, with a newspaper in her hand. "Ponyboy and Johnny." Even Two-Bit stopped watching that ridiculous Mickey crap to read about it. "Officers are still searching for Ponyboy Curtis, 14, tall with brown hair and Johnny Cade, 16, smaller with dark brown hair and tan skin. If you find any of these suspects, call 911 immediately."

Rowan gulped. Two-Bit sighed. "I hope Texas is big enough for them boys to hide forever," he bellowed, returning to Mickey. What an idiot.

"Not forever," Rowan said. "But long enough. I gotta go to school, last day of in house suspension. They're making me come late. I would've anyways."

I laughed, my famous laugh. A deep 'ahahaha.' "Just like me. What did you do anyways?"

"Beat up a Soc girl. Socs…they make me sick, especially after they jumped Ponyboy and Johnny that night." I nodded in agreement.

"I wanna get my hands on Cherry Valance. I really hate that bitch." Rowan cracked her knuckles and headed out the door.

"Why?" I called, "'Cause she may like me a little?"

"You wish, Dallas Winston, you wish!" She sped off in her mustang and was gone.

I looked at the newspaper, thinking to myself. _Soc vs. Grease. _There was talk of a rumble.

"Hey, Two-Bit when's that rumble?" I lit a cigarette while holding it between my teeth.

"Two days, why?"

"I can't wait to kick ass. It's been awhile." Two-Bit didn't reply, or at least I didn't hear one. I was too busy thinking about when I was gonna get Johnny and Ponyboy tomorrow.

**A/N: In case you're wondering, no, I don't get in fights at school and I've never been suspended. I really need some reviews because I have some writers block, but I might be able to manage. I love all my fans 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Some direct quotes from the movie again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders,**_** because if I did, I'd go more in depth on Two-Bit and Steve because we know nothing about their past.**

_Rowan's POV_

I was sitting on my bed, watching television. The volume was low, since it was three o'clock in the morning and my father would just about kill me if he saw me. I thought about the events of early Monday morning, and how Dally had sent the two young boys off on their own. Well, Johnny is only one year younger than Dal, and my age, so I shouldn't judge like that. I thought about Tuesday and Soda's letter. I hope Dally gives it to Ponyboy when he visits them, I really do.

Speaking of the devil, there was a knocking on my porch door. I grabbed my baseball bat and then realized- who knocks when they are breaking into a house? When the door opened, Dally was revealed.

"What do you want, Dal?" I asked through a yawn. He was fully dressed and seemed ready to go somewhere.

"I'm gonna make my way to Windrixville today and check on the boys. Come with me." His eyes were lit up with determination, but that slowly faded as I shook my head.

"No, Dal, I can't." He grabbed my arm and shook it.

"Why not, come on, Row." He started to jerk me out onto the porch, but I pulled out of his grip.

"No, Dallas, I have school tomorrow. They need my help with the Socs and all. You heard it, Soc vs. Grease."

He fidgeted. "Come on, Row. Please." He frowned.

"I'm sorry, Dally, I am. My father would flip out on me. I don't mean to hurt your feelings…"

He stood up and got ready to go. "You didn't hurt my _feelings._ Nobody does, I'm Dallas Winston." He waved to me, so I guess he wasn't furious with me, maybe annoyed.

"Sorry, Dal," I whispered to myself while climbing into bed and putting my television to sleep. I shut my eyes and fell asleep, hoping Dallas would make it there safely. It takes quite a few hours to get to Windrixville, and Dallas Winston find trouble around every clean corner.

_Dally's POV_

I jumped off of the side of Rowan's house, spitting and hissing. "Why didn't she wanna come with me?" I whispered grimly to myself. Climbing into my vehicle, I started it, driving down the cold, hungry road all alone, and no other cars in sight. "I guess she does have shit to do…"

By five a.m., I was getting pretty woozy. I pulled over on the side of an old street a few towns off from Windrixville and closed my eyes for five minutes. There must be some new type of clocks that were installed during those five minutes, 'cause when I woke up it was nearly six! "God damnit!" I hissed furiously. "Now I'm behind by a whole fucking hour!"

I decided to make a call before I continued my trip, so I strutted over to the nearest booth and put a few quarters. I dialed the number I've been used to dialing and heard the voice that I love.

Whoa, whoa wait a second; not _love. _It's complicated.

"Hello?" cracked a voice.

"Hey, you sound like you just woke up."

"Oh, hey Dally. And I did. Did you make it yet?"

"No, not yet. I fell asleep for an hour in my car. Maybe if you came with me that wouldn't have happened, Row!"

She giggled. "Typical Dally, asleep on the job."

"Oh just shut up will ya." I chuckled.

"Tell Johnnycake and Ponyboy I said hey, will ya? Don't leave me out."

"We'll see, Bishop."

"Talk to you later, Dal." She hung up, and I placed the phone on the receiver. Getting back in Buck's ol' car, I headed off to arrive in the town of Windrixville three hours later.

I parked the car behind the hill of the church, and gazed up. _Johnny's up there,_ I thought feeling warmer inside. I sprinted up the hill and had a real good look at that church. Damn, it's gotten worse. I looked through some wood and barely made out two bodies lying on some benches. _I hope those aren't dead corpses…_ I thought, only to be reassured by the faint up and down movement of their bodies.

I ran around to the side and looked in. Yep, there were Ponyboy and Johnny. I found the entrance and walked in, the door squeaked as I pried it open, shocked to see a bleach-blond in fronna me. I leaned in close to Ponyboy and started touching his hair.

"Hey, Blondie," I said following it up with a laugh.

"Hey Dal," he said while rubbing his eyes.

"Wake up." I walked over to the bench Johnny was sleeping on. Man, it was good to see him.

"Hey Johnny, rise and shine, man." I lightly kicked the side of the bench and walked around. Memories washed back into my brain as I relived my good and bad times here. Johnny and Ponyboy hurled questions at me.

"Hey, one thing at a time. You guys hungry, wanna get somethin' to eat? I'm starving, man."

Johnny was itching his head. "You're starving? Try bologna for four days." I laughed, he was right. "Hey, you got a cancer stick, Johnny?" He nodded and tossed me a cigarette. I haven't smoked one in a while. A while for me, at least.

I reached into my pocket and felt that letter from Soda, but it was lacking that Pepsi. I wasn't gonna say nothin', he doesn't need to know. "Special delivery for uh, Ponyboy Curtis," I said while giving him the letter.

"Who's this from?" he asked, seeming confused.

"The President, of the United States of America." I smiled at him, seeing if he was willing to believe it. He didn't.

"Yeah, right," he stated sarcastically.

"I'm serious," I lied. He looked at me. "It's from your brother, Sodapop." Pony was bewildered.

"How'd he know I was here?"

I walked over to the window and looked out. "I told him I didn't know where you were, but he didn't believe me. He really wanted me to give that to you, man."

Ponyboy read the letter in silence as I lit that cigarette Johnny gave me. Johnny got up and put on that old coat that he's had forever.

"Hey Dal, what's going on with the cops man, you hear anything?" Ponyboy finished his letter and joined in with Johnny. "How come you got hauled in?"

I was amused by this. I'm Dallas Winston, for cryin' out loud. "Those boys at the station know me by now. While I was there they kinda beat it out of me that you guys were- get this- headed for Texas. They think you're in Texas!" Ponyboy put on his jacket. "Texas, man!" I smiled, looking at Ponyboy.

"God man, look at this guy with his hair, man, I can't believe that." Ponyboy looked annoyed with me, but I didn't give a shit. "Blondie, man."

He just stared at me. "I know I look lousy, but you don't have to rub it in."

We headed towards the exit and I asked again. "You guys wanna get somethin' to eat?" I pushed Johnny in the head and he trailed on my heels. "You better believe it, man, let's get outta here!"

I drove wicked speedy down the street, and Ponyboy finally asked me where I got this car. What a smarty he is, huh, just noticing now. I told him I got it from Buck and then drove with my hands off the wheel; that old trick Rowan taught me. I took 'em to DQ like I told Rowan I would, and cut some dude off. Man, I don't know why Oklahoma ever gave me a license.

I got us some barbeque sandwiches and cokes, hopefully making up for that Pepsi I stole. Nah, forget it. I enjoyed it, and I'm not even sorry. I'm never sorry for anything. We ate in car, parked in the parking lot and I let the boys know about what's been happening.

"It's all over town, Soc against grease. I had to start carrying a heater."

Pony's eyes went wide. "Dal, you kill people with heaters!" I bopped him on the head.

"No duh, kid. Don't worry, it ain't loaded, but it sure makes a good bluff."

Some random kids came over and tried heckling a dime off of me, but I shooed her off. I really dislike little kids. I had to hide the heater. Last thing I needed was to be reported by some dumb kid.

I told him how that Cherry girl was our spy, even if Rowan doesn't like her.

"Rowan…how's she been?" Johnny asked. "I miss her." I smiled and put on my shades. "She's been doing well. Real well." Johnny got lost in his own world. "I really like her. A lot. Maybe, I should ask her out?"

Oh hell no, not today kid. I'm not letting him steal 'er, no matter how much of a good kid he is. It's not like I have 'er anyways…

"I owe her my neck," said Ponyboy thankfully. "If it weren't for her, those Socs would've had it. She was there before y'all came. Even you, Dal."

I nodded. "I know, she's a tough broad. Keep her around, will ya? Oh, and Tim Shepard's gang and ours are having a rumble with them Socs tomorrow night. We'll get 'em, we'll get 'em good, man!"

Pony asked about Cherry, he definitely likes her some, but maybe not. I'm awful with this shit, I mean look at Sylvia.

"She said she'd testify that the Socs were drunk and you guys were only defending yourselves." I took a bite of my sandwich, while Johnny starts runnin' his damn mouth about going home, telling me how he'd give me back the heater and Cherry will defend him and Pony and everything. I just don't want him to go in the cooler, like I did. He said he was turning himself in. What the hell.

"Did my parents ask about me?" They didn't, because they are fags.

"Hey man, the boys are worried, did you know that Two-Bit wanted to go to Texas to hunt for you?" He sighed. "Dally, I asked if my parents asked about me."

I looked at him. "No, they didn't ask about you, but so what? You think my old man gives a hang if I'm uh, dead in a car wreck, or drunk, or in jail or something? He doesn't care."

My mind went dizzy. "I get you a hideout…and now you wanna split." We started to drive back to that damn church to collect their stuff and I'm trying my best to change Johnny's mind. "Johnny, you don't know what a few months of jail will do to ya, man. You get mean in jail, I just don't wanna see that happen to you like it happened to me, man. You understand?

I get no reply, 'cause the church is in our sights, and it's in a ball of smoke and flames. People surrounding it, kids and adults and all I'm thinking is, what the hell happened?

**A/N: So we're at the fire! :O I think this is my worst chapter yet, but I wanna know what you think! More reviews means more updates!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews, and keep 'em coming! ;) Again, there might be some quotes from the actual book/movie and I take no credit for them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Outsiders, **_**because if I did I would tell more about Tim Shepard and his many conflicts with Dally.**

_Rowan's POV_

I shot a basketball through the hoop in my front yard- it was my favorite sport. My older sister had blazed through high school as the captain of the girls' varsity team for two years. I wish I could go further than that, like college, and I dream of a pro league for women, like the NBA.

It was the afternoon, and I walked down the street to Ponyboy's house, popping my head through the door. "Anybody here?"

I heard Darry's voice ring out. "Yeah, but don't slam the door." I did it anyways, grinning while Two-Bit and Steve snickered. That was an act I've picked up from them. Darry put them both in a head lock.

"Any of you guys seen Dally?" I asked, cunningly. There was no chance in Hell I would let them obtain the knowledge that I knew where he was.

Darry shook his head while releasing the boys, who were now rubbing their necks.

"Haven't seen him since last night," Two-Bit told me, "But I was probably too boozed up to notice anyways!"

Steve put his hand on my shoulder. He was still wearing his DX shirt, and probably recently got back from work. "Why, you wanna flirt with him?"

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard. "No," I replied curtly, lying to him maybe just a little. Steve shook off his hands and sat down next to me.

"Come on, Row, everyone knows you like him." Two-Bit nodded in agreement and even Darry was moving his head up and down.

I said nothing and took the last gulp of his Pepsi. He continued. "Why do you like Dallas Winston anyways? He's such a horrible person sometimes, even if he is my buddy."

I slugged him. "Leave Dal alone, will ya?" He eyed me suspiciously and kept talking. Damn, I hate it when people come onto me.

"He'd get you in so much trouble, don't you see? The first time he's been behind bars was when he was ten! Seven years ago, which is way too early when we're chatting 'bout a seventeen year old!"

Darry lifted some dumbbells. "Dally's our buddy and all, but we don't wanna see an innocent little broad like you get hurt."

I shifted in my seat. "Who says I even like him, huh? And I'm not dumb enough to let any dude change me! I know Dally does some bad, bad things out there but it doesn't make him an all bad person. If you'd just talk to him, you'd realize he does it to defy this stupid society that separates Socs and greasers. The reason why Johnny and Pony ain't here right now his because of Socs, I betcha. So lay off Dal, and I _mean _it!"

Nobody said anything after that, and Two-Bit clicked on the television, and what a surprise. Mickey Mouse. He began to sing the theme.

"M-I-C-K-E-" I gave him my death stare, and he silenced. I love making these greasers scared of me sometime. For the first time since I've known him, Two-Bit Mathews turned off Mickey Mouse. We all just kind of stared at him in awe.

"Did he just…," Steve was so shocked, he couldn't even finish his sentence. He was just sitting there, mouth wide open. I stuffed the empty Pepsi can in there.

Two-Bit smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna go call Marcia, I found her number outside. It's destiny for us to be together!" He posed, hand on his forehead, in an overly dramatic state. I threw a couch pillow at him as he dialed that girl's number on the phone.

I grabbed the clicker and put the TV back on, changing it to Gilligan's Island. Now that's a show.

_Dally's POV_

I drove closer onto the field, and next thing a see, blondie Ponyboy is running towards the church! What a stupid moron!

"Aye, get in here!" I yelled after him, getting no response. Then Johnny opens up the car door, and he's running over to the church too! I just missed him when I reached out to grab him.

"You goin' to get him?" I called, very frustrated and annoyed. As soon as Johnny and Ponynoy broke through and stepped into the blazing, fiery building, I knew I had to help. I couldn't lose Johnny, and Darry would have my ass if Ponyboy was killed.

I sprinted towards the side of the church, hearing some lady yell something about kid some little kids being stuck in the fire. No wonder those greasers ran in. I wasn't running in- I ain't crazy, so I ran around and broke through an old window, seeing Johnny, Pony and some little children making their way towards me.

"Give 'em to Dal!" Johnny called, as he handed me a little girl. I set each kid down one by one, and when there was none left, I was relieved. Now it was time to make sure my boys got out safe.

I poked my head in deeper, and Johnny ran off to the side, avoiding falling wood. "Johnny, are you crazy?" Ponyboy's sleeve was caught on fire. "You're burning!" I yelled, grabbing him the scruff of his jacket and throwing him on the ground. I thrust my body over the fire, quenching it, then grabbing the idiot by the front of the church. "Stupid kid," I said, giving him a look that he wouldn't see anyways.

Then I heard it, and my heart froze for a second. Johnny's scream. He was on the ground, a huge pillar was on his back. "Don't worry Johnny, I'm coming!" I yelled, jumping through the window. Damn, it was hot in here, like Hell. Better get used to it, because that's where I'm going. I burned my bare arm and it hurt like a bitch, but I managed to throw the big ass pillar off of Johnny and carry him out the window, seconds before the building collapsed.

Ponyboy was gone- off in an ambulance. Johnny was being loaded onto another one, and I limped on behind him. He didn't look so hot. "I hate little kids, I hate little kids..." I muttered. I do. They're the reason Johnny is in his current state.

"Lie down, sir. We're taking you to Tulsa Hospital," said a medic who assisted us. My head got friendly with a pillow next to Johnny and the last thing I remember is just passing out.

_Rowan's POV_

Two-Bit hung up the phone, and two seconds after, it rang yet again. "Man, Marcia must really miss me!" he said, taking a sip of beer. He answered it, and then looked at Darry. Soda returned from work at this point, and I was playing Crazy 8's with him.

"They're looking for a Darrel Curtis, man," he hollered, giving Darry the phone. I was watching, since I was bored. Nothing new, me being nosy.

"Hello?" Darry asked, looking kind of shaky.

"What? Okay, I will be right there!" He got on his jacket and threw Soda's at him.

"What happened?" Steve asked, beating me to it.

"Ponyboy, Dally and Johnny are in the hospital. Soda and I need to get there now!" I got up, and Darry lifted me up, and plopped me back down on the couch.

"What?" I asked, kind of annoyed. I needed to see Dallas.

"Family only."

I narrowed my eyes, and watched them leave out the door. Silently, I prayed. _Please, Lord. Let Dally be alright, please. _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So we're nearing the end of the story, and I'm running outta juice a little bit. I'm planning on ending it the last time we see Dally in the book/movie but I dunno, I wanna see what you guys think! More reviews = more updates so keep 'em coming! WARNING: Some intense language. 13+, unless you're a rebel like Dally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders, **_**because if I did, I would give both Johnny and Dally each another person to love.**

_Dally's POV_

I woke up on a stretcher, being hauled down the long hallways of the hospital. Someone was ahead of me, either Johnny or Ponyboy, and my arm stung like a bee. I looked up and saw Ponyboy smoking a cigarette with that fatass guy from the church, and I made a conclusion that it was Johnny being hauled into the emergency room before me. I looked up at Ponyboy as I was wheeled by him and pointed my finger. "You ever pull a stunt like that again and I'll kill you!" I said, being whisked into some room. I couldn't help but think about Johnny, the poor kid. At least I was still like myself, threatening to kill Pony and all.

The nurses transferred me from stretcher to bed and said the doctor would be with me in a few seconds. A nurse with curly reddish-brown hair accompanied me. My bed was one of those ones that move up and down with a push of a button. Of course, I had to try it out. Up, down. Up, down. Up, down. The nurse was annoyed. "Would you please stop?" she begged, but I, being myself, didn't. I stared her straight in the eyes and kept pushing, for about five more minutes until my arm got tired.

The doc finally came in to check on me, man, I've been waiting forever with this prissy nurse. "Hello, Mr. Winston. From the looks of things, you're going to be alright." I shrugged, but it burned a little.

"What took so long, man? I've been waiting forever!" The doc took my arm, and applied some ointment onto my burns, then lifted up the covers. No doc I just met is looking down there. Hell no. I pushed the covers down. "What the Hell, man? What are you doing?"

The doctor had a hence of awkwardness in his tone, when he said, "I am checking for burns below your waist." I went berserk, man.

"It's called asking, man! I could've told you I had no burns down there, just on my arms! I don't like men trying to look at my dick and shit!" That nurse who hates my guts rolled her eyes, and left the room. Broads, man.

The doc finished applying ointment and bandaged my arms. "Take these off in three days, and your burns should heal soothingly. Stay out of fires, Mr. Winston." What a wiseass. "Yeah, unless I'm saving my buddy." He walked out, and guess who walks in next. Sodapop. When I see this guy's face, all I'm thinking is _fuck. I guess he would've been proven right someday, huh. _He seems a little angry, then notices I'm hurt. Sucker, it's not even bad.

"I knew you knew where they were, Dal. You didn't fool me." He gave a little smile.

"You got me, Sodapop," I replied in my heavy New York accent. "They didn't want anyone to know. Forgive me, will ya?"

He walked over to me and rustled up my hair. "Of course, Dally, but if you ever pull something like that again, I'll skin you. You gonna be able to make it to the rumble tomorrow night?"

The rumble. Oh shit, I forgot. "Don't worry, man. I ain't missin' it." He smiled and headed out the door, but I caught him just in time.

"Oh, wait, Soda," he turned around, curiosity taking a chance. "How's Rowan doin', man? She doin' alright?" He just smiled at me, probably thinking about some love crap in his head. Kids. Even if he is only one year younger. "She's doing just fine, Dal. She wanted to come but it was family only, that's what Dare was told."

Goddamnit. "You guys, you guys are softies. Why couldn't you say she was related to Johnny or something, huh? I need to see her." Soda smiled at me. "You like her, I know it." I was gonna interrupt the kid but he kept talking. "And I knew you knew where my brother and Johnny were, so I'm pretty sure I'm right about this. Me, Dare, Steve and Two-Bit were kinda ragging on you man. Saying you'd be a bad influence on her, but she kept defending you. She's a keeper, don't forget it."

I smiled inside, but remained expressionless on the outside. "Send her to me tomorrow, will ya?" I told him. He nodded and saluted. "See you at the rumble, Dally."

My own buddies were killing my chances with this little broad, and Rowan defends me. She is a keeper, I guess. I started moving the bed up and down, and that nurse came in, and rolled her eyes.

"Here's your gown, Dallas," she said handing me some shit clothes.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. I'd get rid of it later. I would rather lie here naked.

_Rowan's POV_

I watched Darry carry Ponyboy into his bed, and I wished I could talk to the kid. He was a grade A badass now, and I wanted to ask him about it.

"Hey Dare, I told my Dad I'm spending the night, so uh, I'm kinda spending the night," I said, jumping on Darry's back.

"Alright with me, little buddy," he told me. I got comfortable on the couch and Soda came over and sits next to me.

"Hey Row, I talked to Dal at the hospital," he uttered, a hint of tease in his tone.

"How's he doing, is he alright?" I asked, really concerned at this point.

"He's actually pretty lucky, Johnny's the one left off pretty bad, and I think Dally likes you, girl." Oh, Soda. I loved when he acted like this.

"What are you, a third grader?"

He snickered and continued. "I told him how you defended us while we were bagging on him, but typical Dally, no emotion on his face."

I smiled and played with my hair, the way I do when I'm scared to admit something, and Soda's eyes went wide. "I knew it, I just knew it! You love Dally! You're in love with Dally!"

This time, I didn't deny it, or question it, or change the topic. I just took in what Pepsi-Cola had just said and thought about Dally. How I met him in prison, and how we reunited on Sunday. How we drove around, and I took those silly pictures of him. How we scared off those Socs, and he needed my company in bed, but in the sweetest way. How he told me to pretend to be a hitchhiker, so I don't get mixed up in any police trouble. How he wanted me to come with him to Windrixville, but I denied it because I didn't wanna get in trouble, when he was the definition of trouble. How he called me early in the morning just to hear my voice. How he always had my back no matter what, and I always had his, no matter what. I realized, that Wednesday night in Tulsa, with Sodapop, that I, truly in my heart was in love with an attractive, experienced, bad boy. A boy who was rude to most broads, but treated me differently. Who I considered my friend, and I could tell him just _anything._ A hood with a long police record and is nothing but a menace to most, but so much more to me.

I was in love with Dallas Winston.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So Rowan finally realizes she loves Dally! I have to admit, that was one of my favorite parts of the story to write so far! I would absolutely LOVE reviews on that part, so keep them coming. Enjoy3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Outsiders, **_**because if I did I would've added a girl to the gang. One reason why Rowan's here.**

_Rowan's POV_

Dally would never _love_ me. At least, not in that way. He's Dallas Winston, the biggest badass in the Southwest. Besides, the way he talks, the only person he loves is Johnny. Soda sat there, smiling next to me. He nudged my side.

"You love Dally, you love Dally!" He jumped to his feet and made a circle with his hands around his mouth. "HEY EVERYONE! ROWAN LOVES DA-"

I pushed him down before he could finish. "Shut up, Soda! We don't need the whole of the East side to know!" I sat down, and leaned forward, putting my hands on my forehead. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Row? I'm sorry if I upset you," he pleaded. I sat up, and smiled at him. He was such an innocent teen.

"No, Sode, it ain't you. I just feel like, Dally wouldn't like me back like that. Most guys that I've had feelings for have turned me down, and I don't want Dal to be added onto that list, y'know. I hate when this happens…" Soda rubbed my back.

"You know, I think he really does like you. He's Dal! He doesn't like admitting anything like that! When I told him you were defending him, he was hiding something! I know it! And not to be cocky or nothing, but I'm usually right about everything! Just look, I knew Dallas knew where they were. Don't worry, I'm sure he likes you. No- I'm sure he loves you." He charmed me with his boyish cute smile and I smiled back.

"Thanks, Soda. I hope you're right." Soda was looking a little glum, and when he saw me observing it, he changed his facial expression. Something was bugging him. I had a way of sensing these things, deep within me. I waited until we met eye to eye, then made him tell me.

"Sodapop, what's wrong?" I asked, poking him. He shook his head. "Nothing." I poked him again. "Soda, what's wrong?" He got a little irritated. "Nothing!" I did that same motion and question about seven more times.

"Fine! It's Sandy!" he finally blurted out. Armed and locked, Sodapop cracked. But oh no, Sandy. The love of Soda's life. I remember at that moment, hoping so hard he can get passed whatever was bothering him. "I haven't told Darry or Ponyboy or anybody yet, but Steve, so you better swear on….Dallas….that you won't tell a soul, Bishop!"

I nodded, and held up my right hand. "I wear on….Dallas….that I won't tell a soul." Soda narrowed his eyes at me, since I mimicked his tone, then continued. "Sandy moved away to Florida, and she's…she's pregnant! It ain't even my child! She's gonna live with her Grandma. She told me her parents don't want some no-future kid marrying her. And she never disagreed with them. She never truly loved me, I guess that's why she cheated on me." He started to cry. I patted his back. "Don't cry, Soda. She's trash. She ain't good enough for you."

He leaned in, and I sat there hugging him. Poor Sodapop. I didn't know that Sandy girl, but if she ever came around here, I would pound her. Nobody messes with my gang. _My gang. _Steve came through the door, and went to the 'fridge, without saying 'hi' or 'hey' to anybody. Soda went to bed, and Steve came over to the couch with some beer.

"So, uh...Sandy's gone?" I whispered to him, being careful not to be too flamboyant. Steve nodded. "Soda told me at work the other day. The poor man's crushed. Never seen him act so bizarre in my life, and I've known him since grade school." I sighed. Poor Soda. It isn't fair that this would happen to good people.

Steve was obviously uncomfortable, so he changed the subject. "Soda also told me that he thinks you like Dally." Damn, these boys spread word fast. I giggled. Steve looked at me closer, smiling.

"Soda was right, we had this discussion before you came home. Maybe, I like Dally a _little _bit." He didn't know I was lying. I do like Dally, and I like him a lot.

Steve went crazy. "Rowan and Dally sitting in a tree! C'mon, get together! You guys would be such a power couple! Two badasses!" I sniggered. "We would, wouldn't we? Dally way more, of course. I'm working on him, you'll see." I acted all tough now, but in reality, I was petrified to talk about this to Dally. A kicked puppy doesn't approach a person openly. Now that's two people who know, Steve less than Soda. Steve knew I liked him. Soda knew that I was in love. In love with Dallas Winston.

_Dally's POV_

Man, this hospital bites. Sucky food. Sucky service. Sucky clothes. I ripped off that stupid gown the nurse gave me, and threw it in the trash. _Dallas Winston ain't wearing no gown, _I thought.

It was late at night, and I couldn't find any sleep, so I let my mind wander. Maybe I was gonna rob a grocery store, or tease some kids when I got out. You know me, man. Anything illegal. I hoped Johnny was alright. He's a tough little chap, he'd be okay. Or so I hoped…My mind roamed off and I thought of Rowan. Man, I missed her. Her dark, curly hair with lighter ends, caramel skin and dark brown eyes. That smile. The fun we had together, like her teaching me how to drive the funny way. Her kicking that Soc in the balls. I laughed at that thought. Her taking those pictures of me, and then not showing anybody. Her staying in Buck's bed with me when felt all alone. Her talking to me when she didn't even know me, because I had no visitors. Rowan, it was Rowan. My best friend, and the girl, who I, love.

I can't believe I am saying this, I love a girl. More than Sylvia. More than that Cherry girl. I don't _love _people like that it isn't me, but I can't help it. Nobody can help what they are feeling, man. Emotions can't be controlled. I'll see her tomorrow, when she visits me. If Two-Bit got it through his thick skull that I needed to see her. I was gonna ask her to fight besides me at the rumble. I need her. I layed my head down, and closed my eyes, thinking of how I was going to tell Rowan that I love her, even if I don't wanna love. Even if I don't need anybody, I want her.


	12. Author's Note 1

Author's Note

Hey guys, Rowan here, the real one to be exact! We're closing in on the conclusion of my first fanfiction and I've just wanted to let you all know that it's been so much fun! I've reached a total of 700 views, moments ago, in 6 days! That is about 116 views a day! You've all been so encouraging, and I cannot wait until tomorrow to write chapter 12, which is where the rumble happens! I will be honest and say I'm very disappointed that I only got three reviews. C'mon, guys, tell me what you think! I know I'm not perfect (like Dally is –fangirl-), and I know that my story isn't the best. I need some more juicy details for Rowan's part in the rumble. I've already cooked up a delicious ending. Until next time!

_The Rowan Bishop_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Rumble day! Also, I'm debating on whether or not to continue this story after the events of **_**The Outsiders, **_**or to stop when that stops. Either way, I'm making a sequel to this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders, **_**because if I did, I would tell more about Darry- he's an interesting guy. **

_Rowan's POV_

While I was on the couch with my chocolate cake, Two-Bit and Steve knocked on the door. "Come in, but don't slam the door!" That was Ponyboy, who was cooking up breakfast. Of course, Steve and Two-Bit slammed the door anyways. The two boys ran into the kitchen and attacked Ponyboy. It was there way of expressing that they missed him. I already gave the kid my welcome back punches when he first woke up. All three of them joined me in the living room. Soda and Darry were getting ready somewhere else.

"Blondie. He's a blondie now, guys," I alleged, monitoring Pony's hair. "A blond-headed monkey!" Steve joked. Ponyboy seemed used to this. "Dally was saying the same things at that church," he stated, coolly. Two-Bit jumped as if he remembered something. "Speaking of Dally," he began, "Rowan, he wants you to go and see him. Pony and me are gonna go visit him and Johnny later, you can come with us if you want." He cracked open a can of beer and took a long sip.

I shook my head. "No, I'm gonna go now. I need to talk to him alone." Steve started snickering. If he says anything, I'll have his ass. I gave him the death stare, and he stopped. I love that old death stare. Steve came back with a newspaper in his hand. "Look at this, Hoodlums turn Hero!" I snatched the newspaper and saw Johnny, Ponyboy and Dally's picture, reading about how these three 'hoods' saved children from a burning church fire.

"First time Dallas is in the paper without the words 'Wanted dead or alive' under his picture," informed Two-Bit. I snorted, it didn't seem like Dally but it was. "They also didn't mention his long police record," continued Two-Bit, "He won't be happy with that!" I laughed along with the other present members of the gang.

Pony grabbed the newspaper. "Hey, some of it's about Darry me and Soda. A boys' home...? No way!" He slammed down the paper. "They aren't putting me in a boys' home!" Steve ate some food. "Don't worry, Pony, they don't do that to heroes." I nodded. "Don't worry, kid. You'll be able to stay with Darry and Soda." I glanced at the clock, taking note of the time. "Tell Darry and Sodapop I say hey!" I called out to them as I scurried out the door.

I dashed to my mustang and hopped over the door, starting it up, turning on the radio. The Beatles were on. I'm skipping school again today. School ain't that important to me anyways, I wanted to have a simple job like Steve and Soda have. I darted down the street and took a left. Dally wants me to come, but I think I'll see Johnny first. Soda said that kid was pretty bad off. I liked Johnny, he was a sweet kid. I hoped he would be alright.

After the twenty minute drive, I finally arrived at the hospital. I went up to Johnny's room, and some doctor told me I only had a little while to visit, since he was gonna be checking up on him again. When I entered the room, I saw Johnny. He was lying down on his stomach, and his burns looked like tattoos. His hair was shorter and grease-free. Seems like him and Pony both changed their hair style. That was smart of them. "Hey Johnny, how you doing, kid?" I asked him, seeing his face through the mirror. He looked hurt. Really hurt.

"I'm doing alright. Glad you came, Rowan," he made out through his cracky voice. Sounded like he was a seasoned smoker.

"Two-Bit and Pony are coming over to see you later, kid. You know, you're one tough kid. Tough and tuff. I probably wouldn't have gone into the flames to save those kids. You have guts, kid, real gu-" I got cut off. Johnny made a squeaky noise. "Johnny?" I asked, scared out of my mind. I tried not to show it. He had a spasm and sighed. "It's okay, it just hurts sometimes. I'm real happy you came." I smiled at him. "You got your picture in the paper, Two-Bit and Pony'll bring it for ya."

The doctor came in. "Miss, it's time to go," he educated me. I patted Johnny's head. "Stay well, kid. I'll drop by after the rumble." I staggered out the door and down the hall towards Dally's room. I stood in the doorway, and leaned on the side, glaring in. I discovered a shirtless Dally in his bed closing his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was asleep. He had several bandages wrapped around his arms.

"Look at the sleeping angel!" I teased grabbing the seat next to his bed. His eyes popped open and he smiled. "Sleeping, angel, huh?" He got out of his bed, and gave me a squeeze. Dal was only in his underwear, tidy whities to be exact, but I wasn't complaining. He looked hot. He went back into his bed.

"So, is this hospital's so cheap they don't give you gowns?" I asked. Dally shook his head. "I threw mine out, I ain't wearing that trash, man." I playfully punched him. "You gonna make it to the rumble?" I asked. The rumble against those Socs didn't seem like something Dal would miss. He'd swallow any chance he'd get to kick some ass. He nodded and smiled. "Of course, I ain't missing it, man. Actually, about the rumble...I want you to fight there with me. We can stomp those Socs together. Me you and the gang, and Tim Shepard's gang. Please." I looked at him like he had ten heads. "You want _me _to fight in the rumble? I'd be the only girl!"

He got defensive. "So what? You're one of the best fighters I know, you can take on ten of those Socs alone!" I thought about this for a minute. Yes, I did love to kick ass, and yes, I did love to be with Dally, so why not. I guess I'd be fighting in this rumble. "You've got yourself a deal, Winston. I'll be in that rumble!" He shot his arms up in the air and praised. "That's what I'm talking about, baby!"

I started picking at my nails since they were kinda dirty and he kept on talking. "Meet me with the gang in the lot, I'll probably be late since I'm sneaking out of his hellhole, but I'll find you in that fight tonight, man." I nodded thinking about whether or not I should tell Dal I love him. I decided not to, it wasn't the time to get rejected. "We'll get even with those Socs," I told him, "For Johnny. They can't do that to Johnny. We'll get them. For Johnny." He smiled at me and I left the room. I slid down the railing for the steps down to the lobby and passed Ponyboy and Two-Bit on the way out. "Hey guys!" I called, and Two-Bit tackled me. Of course, the tables turned and I had him pinned flat on his back in no time. "Aye, wait for us down here, girl," Two-Bit demanded. I shrugged and found a seat. "Make sure you show Johnny that paper," I commanded back at him, "Or I'll skin you, Mathews!" He chuckled and they headed up into the rooms.

_Dally's POV_

That nurse came in and checked on me and I guess the broad noticed my gown was missing. She looked at me as I was lying down while she was adjusting the stuff besides me.

"What's happened to your gown?" she questioned me.

"I threw it away," I replied casually in my heavy voice.

"I am going to be so glad when you're out of here!" she replied, but my voice overpowered hers when I said, "Get out, just get out, you're making, you're making my stomach sick!" I gave her my famous laugh and saw my buddies come to see me. Two-Bit put his hand out and asked me how I was doing. He got me a gift from the gift shop and it was a freaking Mickey Mouse stuffed animal. I carelessly tossed it aside and got up. "How are you guys doing, this place gives me the creeps. I want out!" I declared.

I climbed back into the bed and told them what's happened while they and Rowan weren't here. "Tim Shepard dropped by. Saw my picture in the paper and couldn't believe it didn't have 'wanted dead or alive' underneath it." Ponyboy snickered. "That's what Steve said!" I smiled, remembering Randle and continued, sitting up. "He started rubbing it in about the rumble, man. I ain't missing it." I sighed and we all sat there for a couple seconds in silence. Then, I started asking them other questions. "How is he? How's Johnny doing, man?" Two-Bit seemed skeptical when he answered me.

"Look Dal, uh, I don't know 'bout stuff like this but he didn't look too good. Passed out cold before we left." I took out a smoke and put it in my mouth as I lied down, but it folded and I just hurled it across the room. "You still got that knife on you?" I asked Two-Bit, already knowing the answer. Two-Bit Mathews never was without the knife. To him it was worth more than every dollar in the world, down to the last penny. "What?" he asked. What an idiot, he knew what I was talking about. "The knife," I said more boldly, "Give me it, will ya?" I turned and faced the wall, holding out my right arm so he could give it to me. I could hear Two-Bit switch the blade and he handed it to me. "Thank you," I said, still facing the wall. "You know we gotta win that fight tonight." I hesitated. "We've gotta get _even_ with those Socs!" As I said 'even' I stabbed the mattress below me. I turned around and faced Ponyboy and Two-Bit, determination on my face.

"Let's do it for Johnny, man. We'll do it for Johnny!" I thought about what that broad, Rowan had said earlier. Ponyboy nodded. "We will, Dally. We will win it for Johnny." He looked at the time, and Two-Bit told me they needed to go. I gave them bro-hugs before Pony whisked Two-Bit out and I just sat there in bed. _For Johnny…for Johnny. _I glanced out the window, seeing the sun in the center of the sky. I had to wait, but it was worth it. Anything was worth it, if it was for Johnny.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter includes the rumble! ^.^ Remember to review and tell me what you think! Also, I just got back from my basketball tournament, and I went to Dairy Queen, thinking of **_**The Outsiders! **_**As I waited for my friends to come outta the bathroom, I thought of the finishing touches to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Outsiders,**_** because if I did, I'd include Sandy more.**

_Rowan's POV_

Two-Bit and Ponyboy finally came back down into the lobby, and we decided to go out for some lunch. I put my mustang into park and sneered. "You couldn't count how many times I've been mistaken for a Soc because of this here car." I patted the hood. Two-Bit chuckled. "I'll say, when you pulled up on Sunday I thought you were part of that group who jumped Pony here!" He grabbed Ponyboy's head under his arm and gave him a nuggie. We dispersed out of the vehicle and proceeded towards the entrance of the restaurant when a familiar blue mustang drove on by us. "Stay close to me," Two-Bit breathed. I slapped him on the back of head lightly. "I can handle a few Socs."

We opened the door and the same blue mustang appeared on the other side of the building. Two-Bit came to a halt. "Let's see what they want." Ponyboy looked mixed up. "Why do you wanna see what they want?" A group of Socs dissembled out of the blue mustang and they advanced us, a large one with a Jew-fro in the lead. I think his name was Randy.

Two-Bit spoke up first. "No jabbin' before the rumble, babyface." Randy had a hint of annoyance in his voice. "We know. I wanna talk to you." He pointed to Ponyboy, whose face was a little bit confused. Two-Bit jerked his head up. "Go 'head, I'll keep my eye on 'em." Ponyboy shadowed Randy to the blue mustang and we teased around with the other Socs. "Speaking of the rumble, pal," one of Tim Shepard's gang members retorted. "We're gonna whip you and whip you again."

A blonde dude with some dorky red sweater spoke up. Man, Socs dressed so nerdy. "Yeah, yeah, keep talking. You'll see." Two-Bit was looking down at their pants. "Check out their pants!" I died laughing with him. "You guys waiting for a flood-in?" I grabbed my gut and laughed at those Socs. They stood around and said nothing to us. Being a greaser is so cool. If I had to pick, I'd choose being a greaser with my gang than being a Soc with madras and money. Especially because of the gang. I'd be a loner in Tulsa without my posse. Two-Bit continued with his wisecracking. "So, I hear they stamp your face into gorilla cookies!" These Socs sucked at comebacks so we sat there cracking up until Pony came back.

"So what did Mr. Super-Soc have to say?" Two-Bit asked, I snickered, even if it wasn't funny. That was the thing with me; I laugh, and I laugh _a lot._ At anything, really, and once you get me going I never stop. One of the things I love about myself. Ponyboy placed his hands in his jean pockets. "He ain't a Soc, just a guy who wanted to talk." I put my hand over his shoulder. "Let's go."

I drove to my house and dropped off my car. Wouldn't be needing her at the rumble. Skin vs. skin. No cars allowed. We walked through the lot, and guess who drives on up to us. Cherry Fucking Valance. I groaned as she approached us. "Ponyboy! Hey Two-Bit, Rowan!" She didn't know I disliked her. "Ponyboy, I need to talk to you," she uttered as dusk approached. How many damn Socs need to talk to this kid? "We'll meet you at the house, Pony," I told him as Mathews and I continued on. The blondie caught up to us just as we stepped through the front door, where everybody else was preparing for the rumble. Steve and Soda were arm wrestling with cards scattered all around them, Darry was shirtless, and Pony scampered on over to the bathroom askin' 'bout when his brothers started shaving. I raided the refrigerator for some goods, and reentered the living room with some Pepsi and some Fritos. "You guys ready to see me fight in this rumble?" I asked, as cheerful and joyous as ever. Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy looked shocked.

"You?" Darry asked, seeming the most shocked. "You're gonna fight in the rumble?" Ponyboy and Sodapop stood beside him, nodding along with him. Pony remained quiet, but Soda tried to talk me out of it with his charm. "You sure, Row? You'll be the only girl, we don't wanna see you get hurt or nothing."

I looked at Steve and Two-Bit, who know the dangers of my fighting. I've put them both in many locks, forcing them to shout 'uncle.' I guess their balls were too big to admit it. Naturally. "Hey Randle, Mathews, you wanna tell these boys what I can do?" They glanced at each other and gulped. I smiled and shook my head. "Let's just say, she's a feisty one. Big mistake to leave 'er out," admitted Steve. Two-Bit finished for him. "We could really use her in this rumble." Darry shrugged and put on his black shirt, tucking it into his jeans. He shrugged. "I'll take your word. You do like fights anyways, like me." Pony snickered. "Why do you like fights, Darry?" Soda answered for him, a wide grin on his face. "He likes to show off his muscles." Darrel zipped up his pants. "I'll have to show them off on you, little buddy, if you get any mouthier." Now, Pony was begging Darry to let him fight, and of course, Sodapop won him over. "How come you never worry 'bout Soda?" Pony asked curiously. Darry gave Soda a nuggie. "That is one kid brother I don't have to worry about. He can use his head, at least to grow hair on! Let's go!"

He sprinted out the door, tailed by a bunch of greasers. Darry did a hand-flip-thing over the fence, and I hopped it. We were joking around with each other, the six of us. It should've been eight, though. It just wasn't us without Johnny or Dally. It makes me sad thinking 'bout that, but I remembered who I was doing this for. Before we knew it, we were at the vacant lot.

Tim Shepard was already there. Last time I saw him was at Buck's when he had a fight with Dally. He said some stuff to Darry and Ponyboy, mentioning some kid named Curly. Nobody mentioned me being there at all, so I guess word about me has spread across the East side. Good I liked being known as the ass kicker.

Then, the Socials arrived. "What nerds…," I mumbled, followed by a few sniggers by some of the greasers. Darry was our 'leader,' so I stood by him. There seemed to be a 'leader' of the Socs as well. He wore a jock coat with a big 'T' on it. Some of those Socs acknowledged my presence there and I heard whispering. Some rude-looking Socs muttered something in the leader's ear, and he came nose-to-nose with me. "You guys gonna let your women fight now, huh?" he snapped. I rolled my eyes. "I'll let you know, pal, that I scared off some of your Socs earlier this week. I may be a woman, but I can fight better than most men." Soda and Steve put their arms on my shoulder and I crossed my arms. The Soc leader shrugged. "Whatever, just don't go crying if you break a nail." Darry seemed like he's had enough, and he stepped up, face to face with the Soc leader.

"Hello, Darrel," he said. They must know each other from before. "Long time no see." Darry seemed cool, calm and relaxed. "Hello Paul." I wasn't the only one who didn't know what was going on, because Tim Shepard's gang didn't know, evidently. "What's up?" Tim asked Two-Bit. "They used to play around together, play football." I focused on Darry and Paul. "I'll take you," Paul challenged. Darry didn't answer. He couldn't. Some other voice called out instead.

"Don't you know a rumble ain't a rumble without me?" yelled a familiar voice. I looked up. Dally! He was here like he promised. Thank God. As soon as he called out, it was a fury of fists and feet. The rain also joined this happy time. I grappled out with this ugly Soc. I punched him in the face three times faster than he could blink, and he collapsed on the ground, stunned. Dallas slammed this guy on the ground and kept 'em coming. Steve and Two-Bit fought right beside me, purely kicking ass. Darry handed it to that Paul character, just like he wanted, punching him right in the nose. They went at it, countering moves and getting some good ones in, but Darry had him in his control. I got socked right in the eye. Looks like somebody ain't afraid to hit girls. It was that blonde kid from the restaurant earlier, that son of a bitch! I kicked him in the thighs multiple times and slapped him across the face. He fell in the mud, and I pressed his face into it. "How does mud taste, you bastard!" Some other Soc speared me into the mud. It was three of them. I kicked one of them off, and he slammed to the ground. The other two were bigger. They had blades! Those dirty cheaters! The bigger of the two took his blade and sliced my neck a little. I was finished, I couldn't fight anymore. But then, I felt the weight of one of them released off of me. And then the other. Dally had come to my aid. "Dally, thank you!" I stood up and gave him a hug, realizing I had a little tears coming out of my eyes. "They had blades." Dally patted my head. "You're gonna be okay, man." He looked down at the guys with the blades, and smashed their faces with his boot. I starting pounding the last of the Socs, as they retreated back to their cars, muddy and wet. I took my hair tie out and shook my hair. It always looked better when wet. Everyone was cheering, and celebrating. I ran over to the gang and jumped in through the middle of them, being lifted up by Darry, Soda and Steve. Ponyboy was all muddy and bloody, on the ground. Darry went to his aid, and after finding out he was alright, returned to celebrate. Dally found me, grabbed my hand, and led me over to Ponyboy. "C'mere," he shouted to me over the shouts of joy and rain.

"You okay, kid?" he asked, grabbing Pony by his armpits and lifting him to his feet. "C'mon!" He staggered towards his car, and I trailed into it after them, and got in the back. "Where to?" I asked Dal, putting him in a fake choke hold. He smiled, nothing could go wrong now. "The hospital! We're gonna go tell Johnny!" I smiled and messed up Ponyboy's hair even more. He seemed more ruffed up than I was. Black eye, bleeding everywhere. All I had was a black eye and a bleeding neck. Reminded me of the first day I met the gang. I looked at Dallas, and he was beaming. All smiles. Nothing could ruin his mood right now-we stomped those Socs right outta our neighborhood. "We did it for Johnny," I reminded Dal. "Just like we said we would." He started his car up and destroyed the gas pedal. "Yes, we did it! I knew we would!" We speeded down the streets, and I couldn't think of anything that could screw up all the happiness I felt now. Maybe it was the time to tell Dally? Nah, I didn't wanna put too much in his head. Besides, I didn't wanna ruin my happiness with the pain of getting rejected from the one I love. Dally hasn't been this blissful in a while, and I wouldn't want to ruin that feeling for him.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: That rumble chapter took way longer than expected! Now, I need your help. I am planning on writing a sequel, but I might need some ideas. I have one, possibly being a one shot, about the lives of Rowan and the gang after certain…events, not spoiling anything! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders, **_**because if I did I would keep it exactly as it is. It is my favorite book, and even if my favorite character died, it is perfect. Thank you S.E. Hinton.**

_Dally's POV_

Rowan released me from her neck lock, and plopped back into the back seats as I forced that gas pedal down. We did it, man. For Johnny. The greasers did it for Johnny! We went blazing down the street, skidding as I turned onto a side street. "Woo, hoo!" Rowan yelled, as I laughed with her. "There is no driver that is more fun than Dallas Winston!" Pony looked like he was gonna be sick, man. "I beg to differ…," he barely managed to spit out, looking green. Green and blonde doesn't mix. As I got my car back on track, sirens wailed and lights flashed behind us.

"Oh shit, the fuzz!" Rowan yelled. I played it cool. "Rowan, act like you're asleep. Pony, man, pretend like I'm takin' you to the hospital." Damn, Rowan was a good actor. She could make good money someday. I could actually believe she was asleep! I pulled over and waited for the cop to show up, keeping my cool.

"You've _got _to have a good reason for driving like that, where's the fire?" the cop interrogated as he flashed his flashlight in my car. I glanced over at Ponyboy, who looked like he got the shit beat outta him. It was kinda true. "Uh, the kid fell off of his motorcycle, I'm taking him to the hospital." I glanced up hopingly at the cop, and he just stared back at me, then took a look at Pony. "How bad is it?" I kept this lie stringing along. "I don't know man, I ain't no doc, it looks pretty bad to me. I-I don't know." The cop retreated back to his motorcycle, clearing the road for us. I started my car back up.

"Sucker!" I cried out. Rowan patted me on the shoulders. "Nicely played, Dal. Nicely played. You definitely fooled that idiot!" I smiled. "I know, man. It just sucks that I can't speed no more." Then, I starting vexing about Johnny. "Man, I was crazy, you know that Pony and Rowan? I was crazy for wanting Johnny to stay out of trouble, man. If he was smart like me, he wouldn't have been in this mess. If he was smart like me, he wouldn't have ran into that church, man. You better wise up, man. You get tough like me and you don't get hurt! You watch out for yourself, and nothing can touch you man!" I slammed my fist down as I said "touch" and caught myself getting worked up. I fought back tears, as Rowan stroked my head from the back. I pursued the cop and he led us straight to the hospital. Johnny occupied my whole mind.

Pony could barely walk, so I supported him. Rowan held up his left side, and we got to Johnny's room. That freaking doctor blocked our way. "You can't go in!" he blurted out. I grabbed his collar. "Oh yeah, who's gonna stop me?" He stiffened. "He's dying! He's dying." I let go of the man's shirt and proceeded into Johnny's room anyways, and boy, did that kid look beaten up. Rowan and Ponyboy followed me in, but I barely noticed. My mind was intently focused on Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny!" I said quietly, just glad to see my little man. "We beat the Socs, man. Chased 'em right out of our neighborhood!" Johnny's eyes were closed, and his burns looked like a bunch of tattoos. He started to say something, but I couldn't hear him. He could hardly talk. Man, this kid really had it off. It should've been me in this situation, and him in mine. It's what I wish I could make happen. Johnny repeated what he said. "It's useless, fightin' ain't no good," he croaked.

I smiled a bit. "No. We read about you in the paper. About you being a hero. We're all proud of you." I grabbed his skinny arm. He's lost weight too. Johnny…

"Ponyboy…" It was Johnny again. Ponyboy leaned in next to Johnny's face. "Stay gold, Ponyboy," he grumbled, which turned into a whisper. "Stay gold…" He let out one last breathe, and his head turned over. My jaw dropped, and I took hold of the kid's arm again. "Johnny, c'mon." No response. My blood boiled, and I felt as if any other memory in my brain was faded. Spread out in the ocean to never return. This was the worst thing to ever possibly happen to me. And it happened. Rowan began to shed tears, and she covered her face. I ignored it, and kept my stare on Johnny. "So this is what you get, huh? This is what you get for helping people. Punk…Come on, Johnny, don't die…" I felt the tears coming, and this time I allowed them. The first time I've really cried in years. I put my hand over my face, ducking down. "Come on, Johnny, don't die on me now." Johnny was the only person I loved. Forget about Rowan now, it was all about Johnny. He didn't deserve this. _I _was the one who deserved to die. Not him. He was an innocent little man, who got wrapped up in one mistake. I've been in crime after crime and I'm still here. It wasn't fair! Why must bad things happen to innocent people! I got to my feet, punching the wall as I shouted "Bastards!" I left, out the door, deserting Rowan and Ponyboy. I couldn't take it. The only person who ever loved me, and who I ever loved…gone.

Smashing through the back doors, tears on my face, I didn't have one care in the world. He was already dead. "Hey you, you're not allowed here!" Some bastard decided to order me around, huh? I took hold of my heater, the unloaded one, and pointed it at him. "I'm allowed anywhere I want!" I pulled the trigger, but as I said it wasn't loaded. I kept on pulling it, laughing in the guy's face. The guy kept walking into the hospital. "Why do you bother helping people, huh?" I screamed into the doors, putting the gun back in my belt.

I ran around to the front of the hospital, and got into my car, riding gently to the grocery store, where I could cool off. But my mind was keeping secrets from me, because what I was going to do, was the absolute opposite of cooling off. Everybody had gone, and the shady cashier was watching me. I tore a magazine in his face. "If you tear those up you have to pay for them, don't do that!" he snapped at me. What a son of a bitch. I marched right up to the guy, hand on my gun. "You gonna pay for that magazine?" Next thing he, and I both knew, my gun was on his face, and he begged me not to shoot. "Give me the money…" I ordered, "Give me the money!" The guy handed the dough over, and I turned heel and tried to get the fuck out of there. But of course, the dude had a heater too! He shot twice, and nailed my left thigh on the second one. I ran through the pain, no matter how excruciating it was. I needed to phone the boys, and I needed to fast. Time was running out, and I needed them with me. I knew I was gonna die, and I wanted to. I didn't want to be alive without Johnny. I was gonna die, but I needed the boys and Rowan with me. I thought about Rowan, but shrunk that thought down. I focused on my death, which I had all planned out.

_Rowan's POV_

I dropped Pony off at his house since Dal deserted us, using a random car in the road. Oh well, I'll return it later. "Tell the gang I went looking for Dally, I'll be back with him later!" I ran down the road and hopped into my mustang, then went man hunting. I drove by the lot, and not a single soul was there. Not many people besides the gang have been there since Monday night.

I drove by many streets, flashing my headlights in the darkness looking for a familiar figure. I turned on Appleton Avenue, and decided to use the payphone there to call the gang for any sign of Dally. I drove down the narrow street, and my beams uncovered a guy on the phone, looking like he was in a hurry. And then I recognized him- it was Dally! "Dallas!" I called out to him. He looked troubled, and I perceived sirens in the distance. _Oh no, Dally. What did you do?_ He took a quick glance at me, and ran down the road. I took note of the blood stains on the white bags next to him, and it hit me across the face. _He's hurt!_ It looked like he was heading towards the lot! I chased him, I needed to help him escape the cops. I ran after him, parking my mustang, and the cops surrounded us. My heart felt like it was going to rip through my chest, but I stayed strong for Dally.

_Dally's POV_

I don't know why I ran from Rowan, my mind was buzzing around and I just couldn't think straight. The cops closed in on me, man, and all my mind told me was to raise my gun. I did want to die. A world without Johnny Cade might as well be Hell. I ran under the streetlight in the lot, hearing the gang yelling and screaming. I didn't care. I didn't give two fucks that night. My leg was killing like a Cleveland bitch, and I reached down and took hold of my gun. "You're never gonna get me alive!" I screamed out.

_Rowan's POV_

"You're never gonna get me alive!" Dally's voice rang out. He was several feet away from me, and I could see him reach for the heater. I wasn't going to let the man I love die feet within of my grasp. Even if he didn't love me back, I wanted to spare him. I know how much Johnny meant to him, it wasn't fair. But I'm not losing another friend. Not tonight. I leaped towards Dally, making contact with him as he lifted the pistol up, hearing the blast of the guns of the policemen go off. One struck me right in the upper thigh as Dal and I trundled down the hill. Dal started to get up, but was blown back by another shot. He collided with the ground next to me, and he looked dead. Blood poured out of his leg from the earlier shot, and from where I was, it seemed as if he got wounded in the torso. My Dally was dead. Dead. I failed to save him in time. I failed him, and the gang. The pain in my thigh was unbearable, and I felt it. Blood was everywhere and I could feel the sticky, thick crimson liquid between my fingers. I wasn't looking too hot either. I jolted my hand up, looking at the blood. My vision blurred and I remember seeing the faces of the gang hover above me; Darry, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Soda and Steve. Darry was freaking out. "You stupid idiot! Stupid freaks!" His voiced echoed out into the nighttime sky. It was the last thing I heard before blacking out, but the last thing on my mind was Dallas, and how he was next to me, dead. A teardrop strolled down my face and my eyes closed. Lights out.

**A/N: So uh, well that was tough for me, I love Dally, Rowan and Johnny. Please review and tell me what you think, please. **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: So that's Dal, huh? I've had the ending planned from the beginning. Remember this: Sometimes a death makes a story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders,**_** but I do own Rowan and John Bishop.**

_Rowan's POV_

I felt drowsy as my eyes finally spread apart. I was in that hospital Johnny was in. The last place he saw in his short life. The hospital Dal was in, before….before he died. _Died. _I still couldn't believe Dally died. A flashback raced across my mind of last night. "You're never gonna get me alive!" I could hear Dally's last words ring out into the piercing night sky. Dally died running, like he has his whole life. A criminal. Unfortunately, he never found the finish line. I clawed the mattress below me. It was me who failed. Inches away, but he died right under my nose. "Hey, look who is up," hummed a gentle voice.

I propped myself up, and rubbed my eyes. It was Sodapop! I glanced around me, and the rest of the gang was there too. Darry asleep on an armchair, with Ponyboy snoozing on his lap. Steve and Two-Bit sharing soda and cigarettes. I even saw Dally in the doorway, but he slowly faded along with my smile. Only a hallucination. Soda slapped the cigarette out of Steve's fingers. "Quit burning here, Randle!" he warned. "She's just waking up, and you'll be filled with lung cancer faster than you and me can learn how to spell it!" That is why I loved Soda, he didn't need alcohol or cigarettes to be cool. Same with me, I didn't drink or some. We just got drunk on life itself.

Steve stepped on the ruined cigarette and he joined Soda, standing around me. Two-Bit smiled and came over too, prodding Dare. He smelled heavily of beer. Go figure, it's Two-Bit. Darry picked Ponyboy up over his shoulder, and the kid woke up, rubbing his eyes. His hair was returning to that reddish-brown color it originated in when I first met him. "Hey, Rowan!" he said to me, looking astonished to see I was up. Even Darry was showing off one of those infrequent smiles. I felt my leg, and discovered a large bandage over it. Looked like I was gonna be alright. Wish I could say that for others.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, going off into a world of privacy. After a minute, I refocused them on the gang. Soda stroked my hair and I was the sun in the universe of the gang. All eyes were on me. I knew the guys had a billion questions stored in their thick heads for me, but incredulously, it was silent. Until Darry broke the silence. "How did it feel like to-to get shot?" I had no idea _he _would be the one to ask me this question. It's Darry, for crying out loud! I ran the pain through my mind once more. "It hurt, so much. I've never imagined any pain in the world compared to it. But, I wouldn't be the one to ask. Ask Dallas, he was shot twice." Silence. Even Soda stood up a little taller.

They looked at each other, and looked at me. Soda was the one to speak. "Rowan, Dallas is…Dallas is dead." My body turned cold. Pure ice. I knew that in my heart, but I didn't want to accept it. I loved Dallas, he couldn't be dead. It was supposed to be a happy ending, like in movies. Where the guy and the girl get together. "W-what?" was all I could manage to mumble. The guys nodded, dropping their heads.

"One of the ambulances took him to a hospital for people who are screwed up real bad with injuries," Steve answered. "We've never known one person to come outta there with a heartbeat. Just freezing, rotting corpses." Soda slugged him. "Hey, shut up man, you're talking about _Dallas _to _Rowan._" Steve stopped, and bit his tongue, and continued. "They only tell the family if someone dies, and Mr. Winston down right hates us. He wouldn't tell us. Not even ten years after. Dally was dying when the ambulance came, he didn't have much time…" Darrel stepped in. "The police confiscated the stolen money, and the guy at the store ain't pressin' any charges. Pretty hard to press charges on a dead kid with a deadbeat dad…"

Two-Bit sighed. "They never even found my switchblade…" My jaw plummeted and I eyed him suspiciously. "Is that all you care about, Mathews? Your fucking knife!" I couldn't believe him, whining about a dumbass switchblade when two of our closest friends are pushing daisies. "No!" he protested, "I wish it was, Rowan. I wish." Darry put his hand on Two-Bit's shoulder. "Your Pop dropped by, girl." I gulped. Oh no, he'll banish me from the gang. I'll rebel, though. "He was mad, but we calmed him down when we told him Dally is dead. He did like Dal, you know. Talking about how he would support you with him. Looks like he turned a new leaf."

I let a tear roll down my face. It was too late. "They also found Dal's unloaded heater. Guess he fired one of them bullets. I shook my head. "No, he didn't," Ponyboy said. "He showed me and Johnny the unloaded heater at Dairy Queen. You too, Rowan." I nodded. "Dally wanted to die. He wanted to die now that Johnny has gone to Heaven. He loved Johnny like his own brother, he wanted to be like Johnny. He told me so, we talked every night. He wanted to be young and innocent, not young and a hoodlum. It was too soon for Dal to meet God, too soon." Two-Bit snickered. "Dally meet God? More like the Devil." This time, Darry struck him and he fell. "Hey, Two-Bit lay off. We all loved Dally, especially Rowan." I sighed, as the doctor came in.

"Okay, Ms. Bishop here's your boot, and your crutches," she said. She was Asian with chin-length hair and pointed glasses. She gently applied the boot to my injured leg, and gave me a tutorial on how to use crutches, even when I already knew. I broke my leg when I was eleven. "You all are free to go, you're one tough little girl." Ponyboy and Steve helped me up together, it looks like those two have been getting along better now. Good for them. Life is too short for grudges within friendships.

My mustang was in the parking lot, and I figured Darry, Steve, Soda or Two-Bit moved it here for me. I headed towards the driver's seat and Darry lifted me up. Damn, his strength could be annoying sometimes. "Oh no, girl. You can't drive until that there boot's gone. I'll take the wheel." Pfft. That was stupid. I had control over my feet. "You better come pick me up tomorrow, then. I wanna go to Dairy Queen with you guys. All of us, together." Darry looked skeptical, and I made a puppy-dog face. "Pwease, Dawwel," I pleaded. He folded. "Fine, I'll be there at two o'clock, Rowie." That was my nickname now in the gang-Rowie. Darry pulled into my driveway, and I limped inside my house, waving goodbye to the gang. Smaller, the gang was smaller. Eight quickly turned to six, and I hated it. Despised it. But I had to keep going, for Dallas, for Johnny. Nobody was home, work and shopping- the usual, so I crashed on the couch and dreamed. And of course, it started on Sunday- the day I had my first encounter with Dallas Cody Winston.

**A/N: So there might be a few more chapters on life without Dal. Stay tuned for the grand finale! **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I've received some hate comments from some people when the story isn't even over yet, and I do not appreciate that. You're all over 13. Grow up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders. **_

_Rowan's POV_

And Dare did. I sat in the front of his car, with the rest of the remains of the gang in the back, besides Soda who was gonna meet us there, hopefully. He was at work and Ponyboy left a note saying that we were at DQ for him. "They shot a kid with an unloaded gun," I ranted on, "It was _unloaded! _They killed a guy for no reason!" I punched the car door, but Darry didn't say anything. He knew I was going to act crazy for a while.

"Cops are assholes," Steve said. He was my brother now, we've gotten so close. "If it were some Soc, they would've waited for the first shot." I grunted, and we pulled into the Dairy Queen parking lot. I looked at Darry, and decided to go back to normal for a few minutes. "Looks like we're finally at _Darry_ Queen!" I bellowed. The gang hollered and hooted, as Darry slowly clapped his large hands. "Bravo, Bishop, Bravo." I smiled and gave him a mini-hug. "Anytime, Queen. Dally would've loved that one…"

Our gang strutted into the doors, and found a seat in a big booth. I got a barbeque sandwich, Dally's favorite. Soda joined us a few minutes after. We should've just waited for him. "Last time I was here, I was with Dally," I started. "It was the morning after he sent Johnny and Pony out to Windrixville." I put my arm around Ponyboy's neck, and he bent down in order for me to do it. That kid has gotten way taller than me. I remembered the smaller Johnny, and bowed my head. I wish we were closer, he was a good kid. "Dally had let me sleep in his bed with him that night, he practically begged me!" Two-Bit smirked. "You sure it was Dally? Dally Winston?" I smiled. "Yes, of course. He was my best friend…and I loved him."

Soda patted me on the back. Ponyboy sighed. "Last time _I _was here was also with Dally. And Johnnycake. He just came to get us, before that damn fire…" Two-Bit and Steve exchanged glimpses at each other. "Last time me and Steve were here, was also with Dally. Right after I got jumped," Two-Bit said, looking as if he was reliving the moment. "Two-Bit had it off pretty bad, and Dally paid for the meals, even mine." Even Darry contributed to the conversation. "Last time Pepsi-Cola and I were here was with Dally as well. Just us three hanging out during break." I remembered every moment that was worth something to me with Dally, which was every moment. "Dally loved this damn place, ain't I right?" I asked, getting nods of agreement.

We sat there, talking for hours, until it got out. The manager yelled at us a couple times to get our asses the hell outta here, but Darry handled him real well, by explaining all that's went on in the past week, and he let us stay. Turns out that guy's even seen Dally here many times. Oh, Dally… "So, uh, you all know that Johnny's funeral is tomorrow, right?" Steve asked solemnly. I nodded, and fought back drops of sadness. "Oh, Johnny…," I whispered. I played with a napkin. "So, uh, when's Dally's?" Puzzled faces surrounded me, and Darry spoke up. "We don't know, kid. His Dad keeps everything from us." I huffed in my chair, and Soda got up. "I gotta piss, I can't hold it in longer." Two-Bit chased him, holding his pants as well, followed by Ponyboy, Steve and Darry. "You're all cool, leave me here while you piss your pants!" I shouted at them while laughing and smiling.

Dally's father came to mind. What kind of heartless, cold, bastard wouldn't care about his kid? Wouldn't care about Dally?" I crumpled my napkin in a ball and shot it like a basketball at the trash can, missing it. I slouched in my seat. "I don't even know when Dal's funeral is, if I ever get my hands on Mr. Winston…," I said out loud to myself with nobody around.

"You've gotta work on your basketball skills, Bishop," teased a familiar voice, "and I don't even know when my own fucking funeral is. You planning to kill me?" My head whipped around and standing in front of me was Dally. Dally! He was alive! But how? I reached out, touching his abs to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and I felt that old six-pack. "Dally! You aren't dead, you aren't dead!" I sprang from my seat, giving him a big hug with my legs wrapped around him. He hugged me back. "Careful there, that's close to where I got shot." He squeezed me hard, and I just squeezed him back. "You need to shave, Dal!" I told him feeling his stubble. He smiled, and looked at me. I looked back at his gorgeous face, eye directly looking into eye, moving closer, and closer…

"DALLAS WINSTON, NO WAY!" yelled Two-Bit, running and tackling Dal. The rest of the gang, besides me, pig-piled on top of Dal. Once they were off, Dally wiped off his shirt. "Easy, easy, easy, you guys." He looked back at his gang, then ran in for a big group hug.

"We thought you were dead!"

"What the hell happened?"

"How'd you get out?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, one at a time, ladies," Dal teased. I looked up at him admiringly, smiling like an idiot, while Steve and Soda snickered at me. I shot them evil glances then went back to admiring Dally. Man, was I one happy motherfucker. I got a second chance at love. I got up, and sat in Dally's lap, resting my head on his shoulder. My Dally was back. Maybe, there was a chance I _did _save him.

"I got shot twice that night. The doc said if I got one more, I cudda died," Dally told us. He grabbed my shoulders and slowly shook them. "This little woman right here saved my goddamn life, when I wanted to die, man! Didn't anyone tell you Dallas Winston always got what he wanted?" I smiled and got close to his face. "Not if I can help it," I explained, lightheartedly. My Dal was back. Even if he wasn't gone. He continued. "So that weird-ass hospital calls my Dad, and he didn't give a shit. I told him to call you guys, but he said family only. That dick. He made me wear a damn gown, man!" We all laughed, imagining a pissed off Dally in a hospital gown. "He gave me this pad-thing for my torso, and put stitches in my leg from the shot from that store clerk. I should be dead more often, no charges, man!" I messed up his hair the way I like it. "I took a cab to the house to find a note saying you were at DQ, so I told that hairy taxi driver to take me here. By the way, Darry, I may have taken some cash to pay for the cab."

Darry wasn't even mad. He just shrugged it off. "Just glad to see you breathing, man." Dally winked. Soda was in hysterics. "Good thing I didn't take that note off the door!" He seemed very proud. Good for Soda, good for Soda. "So, I come in here and find this broad taking shit-shots and talking of my funeral!" I slugged him. "I thought you were dead, dude! What else would I be doing?" I just embraced him, and we all got up, ready to leave. I was sleeping over Ponyboy's house tonight, better than an empty house for another night. Ponyboy zipped up his coat, and looked at Dally. "You coming, Dal?" he asked. "Yeah, one minute, man. I wanna have one last smoke." I headed out the door with Pony. "Rowan, come here for a sec, will ya?' I shuffled my feet on over to him. "Make it snappy, Winston. It's cold in here," I teased.

"So uh, Johnny's funeral, that's tomorrow, huh?" he asked. My frown made a reappearance and I looked down as I nodded. "Yes," I admitted bitterly. Johnny… He sighed. "I'll be there. Johnny, I wanted to be just like that kid. He makes one mistake and dies, I make dozens and I am still here. What type of shit it that, Row, huh? It ain't fair. He's gone, and I should be too, at least that is what I thought." So he changed his opinion now? "I was sitting in that hospital bed and I remembered how you saved me, girl. And all those other great times we have had." He took a step closer to me, spitting out his cigarette. "I owe you, you're the reason why I now realize that Johnny would've wanted me to keep going. You gave me a second chance at life." He bit his lip. "You were a keeper from the beginning, when you visited me in jail. You changed my heart. Rowan, I think I love you. No, I _know_ I love you." He put his arms around me, and I looked into those deep eyes. "Oh, Dally, I love you too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned in to kiss me. His lips were so soft, and it was the perfect moment. If only fifteen seconds were longer.

"Let's go, it's cold out here," he said. I smiled at him as he put his arm around my shoulders, and I put mine around his back. We assembled into Darry's car. Dally forced Two-Bit to the front so I could sit with him in the back. We double-buckled together and I rested my head on his chest for the whole ride. "Boys, this is my girlfriend, Rowan," he told the gang. Smiles, snickers, and 'awws' were released, and I just smiled.

We finally got to Darry's house, and Dally carried me inside placing me on the couch. He kicked off his boots and snuggled under the cotton blanket with me. "You know, Dal, I realized I was in love with you before today," I confessed, scared for the reply. He seemed amazed, to my surprise. "I can say the same thing, girl." He kissed me goodnight and wrapped his arm around my torso as we slept. I thought about my day. It felt like I went from Hell to Heaven, and now here I was cuddling with my new boyfriend. My boyfriend, Dallas Winston.

**A/N: Stay tuned for Johnny's funeral and the letter! c:**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: So how'd you like that plot twist? **** This is the last chapter, and I'll have a final author's note in at least by tomorrow, after all the feedback and stuff! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Outsiders.**_

_Dally's POV_

I put on a black shirt and black pants I got from Darry and put on black converses. I slicked back my hair, like a real greaser, and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Oh, Johnny. The last time I'll ever see you, man. I leaned forward, holding myself up against the sink and sighed. I didn't know how I was going to take this since I planned to be dead by this time. My little man was gone, along with the part in me that I wanted to be.

I sauntered into the parlor and my girlfriend was brushing her hair. Man, did she look beautiful today. She straightened her hair and it went halfway down her back. Her earrings were black roses that matched her black heels and sexy black dress. She would look better with a smile, though I didn't think any of us would have a smile today.

"You look beautiful, Rowan," I told her, grabbing her waist from behind. Sure, it didn't sound like me. I was the bad boy, but I didn't give a shit. I loved her, and I almost lost her because of my injudicious actions. She turned around and looked into my eyes. "Thank you, Dal," she whispered, followed by a kiss. I took a quick glance at the clock and sighed. "Quarter to six, we gotta go…" She grabbed my hand and blinked rapidly, trying to fight back tears. "The gang is waiting in the car," she stammered. "Steve said Evie's coming. So's Sylvia." I pouted. Sylvia Jones, my two-timing ex-girlfriend, who even hid on Johnny at some point, Steve said. Randle even cussed her out for me once. I don't know why _she _wanted to come.

We got to the church. Rowan and I sat in the front row with the boys. It was a small funeral, with a few people I knew. Some dudes from Tim Shepard's outing showed up, a few cops and Johnny's parents who sat in the back. Those low-life pieces of shit. I blame them, they never took care of Johnny. Evie sat at the end of the bench with Steve. Wait, where was Sandy? Oh well… Then I saw Sylvia. Blonde hair, green eyes, thicker frame. She sat across the aisle from us, Rowan really who was at the end of our bench. She saw me and waved, but I turned my head away.

Throughout the whole ceremony, my focus was solely intended on Johnny, lying in that cheap ol' casket. Poor kid…it should've been me. I looked down at Rowan and realized, no. He would want me to be with Rowan, even if he liked her. He was a good kid. After about an hour, it was time to bury Johnnycake. We all gathered in the Tulsa Cemetery and Rowan put her arm around me. She always knew when I was upset. Amazing Grace played as Johnny's casket was depressed six feet under. I sobbed. I, Dallas Winston was sobbing, in front of many people. Rowan hugged me, as she also cried. I planted my face in her shoulder, and waited for it to be over. I was unsocial and aloof at the after party. Rowan wanted to mingle.

She tugged my arm. "C'mon, Dally." I gave in, and went to the snack table, realizing they had beer. "Uh, I'll be right back," I told Rowan and Steve and headed over to the liquor table, and guess who was there. Sylvia. "Hello, Dallas," she hissed in her sly, snake-like voice. "Sorry about little Johnny, it's too bad." I shrugged. "Yeah, it is bad. Really bad, you don't understand. The only reason your ass is sorry is because you tried to get in his damn pants, you two-timing broad. Now get the Hell away from me." She clung onto my chest and rubbed it. "Come on, Big Guy, take me back. It was only once, twice, three times tops!" She tried to kiss me, but I forced her off. "No way, you bitch! I've found my true love, and you are just a sample of a piece of shit compared to her! Go to hell!" I ran through the crowd and found Rowan, hugging her. I wasn't going to tell her about that, she didn't need that drama so early in our relationship.

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and Steve and Evie walked up. "Hey Dally!" Steve said, a wide smile on his face, even with his messed up teeth. "You remember Evie." I nodded. "What up, Evie?" Evie smiled, and Steve introduced us. "Evie, this is my 'sister' Rowan, Dal's girl. Rowan, this is Evie." Rowan shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Evie," she said, friendliness in her tone. How'd a great girl like her end up with me, man? I must be the luckiest guy out there. Evie started chatting it up with Row, and I started talking to Steve.

"So uh, Sylvia tried to lock lips with me, man," I told him. His eyes grew big, He seemed shocked. "You gotta tell Rowan, man, if she finds out from someone else, you're toast!" I nodded, understand. "Yeah, man, you're right. I'll tell her later."

So the party ended, and the gang was back in the Curtis home, drinking beer and Pepsi, watching Mickey in Two-Bit's favor. That moron. Rowan seemed sad, sadder than before." I prodded her in the side, her tickle-spot. She smirked, and then sulked. "What's up, babe?" I asked. She put her hands over her face. "My parents have divorced…my mom and sisters moved back to Boston. My Dad's been drafted in the military." Oh Jesus, how much harder will life get, man? I held her. "Hey hey, hey, girl, don't worry. We're here for you. Why didn't you say anything?" All eyes were on my girl, stunned looks thirsting for answers. She took a deep breath. "I didn't wanna add to all the drama going on, with Johnny, Pony and everybody." Pony gave Rowan a hug, and I eyed him. He slowly backpedalled back to his seat. "Sorry, Dal," he whispered. I winked at him, he was just a kid. Rowan continued. "I am going back to an empty house tonight, I didn't wanna go back to Boston." I could feel her pain. Rejected and alone. "No, you won't." The gang was confused, especially Two-Bit. But he was always confused. "W-what?" Rowan asked, sniffling. "I'm moving in with you!" I told her.

The gang looked happy, yet surprised. I was being nice, when I was never nice. But I don't care, I love her. "Really?" she besought, wanting me to confirm my answer. "Yes, tomorrow night I'll move in." She gave be a big hug. "Oh, Dally, you're the best. I love you!" I kissed her and caressed her hair. "I love you too, Row." Ponyboy got up from this mushy-gushy stuff, and headed to his room. "Johnny left me a copy of _Gone with the Wind,_ and I'm gonna go check it out. I'll come out later."

I cuddled with Rowan on the couch. Evie was with Steve, and Darry was lifting weights yet again. Soda chilled with Two-Bit, playing poker for smokes. It was only seven and still light out, but it felt way later. I've had a real heavy day. Pony emerged from his bedroom with some letter in his hand. "Uh, Dal…?" he spoke in a cautious voice. "What, kid?" I snapped, keeping my eyes on the television. "You might wanna see this." I got up, and snatched the letter out of his hand, examining it all over. "Rowan, come with me to Darry's room." She got up, wearing her white tank top and terry cloth striped shorts. "What is it?" she asked, weary eyed. "A letter from Johnny," Ponyboy told her. All three of us ensued to Darry's room, and sat on his bed. Rowan bounced a couple times on it, and I just chuckled. Oh, Row. Ponyboy gave me a half-smile. "I already read it, so go ahead." So I did, out loud so everyone could hear.

"_Ponyboy,_

_ I asked the nurse to give you this book so you could finish it. It was worth saving those little kids. Their lives are worth more than mine, they have more to live for. Tell Dally I think it's worth it. I'm gonna miss you guys…I've been thinking about it in that poem, that guy who wrote it, he meant you're gold when you're a kid, like green. When you're a kid everything's new…dawn, like the way you dig sunsets Pony, that's gold. Keep it that way it's a good way to be. I want you to ask Dally to look at one, I don't think he's ever seen a sunset. There's still lots of good in the world. Tell Dally, I don't think he knows._

_ Your buddy,_

_ Johnny"_

Rowan got teary eyed. "Dally, imagine if we read that and you were dead! I wouldn't know how I would deal with that!" I hugged her and rocked her. "I know, I know. Thank you for saving me, thank you." She calmed down. Ponyboy looked out the window. "Are you gonna go see one, Dally?" he asked. I realized he was talking about sunsets. I nodded. "Yeah, I want you two to come with me, man." Pony got up, tying his shoes. "Let's go, to the lot! That's where you see them the best!" I nodded, getting up. "There's still lots of good in the world. I know that now," I announced. I was still going to be a menace to society, breaking the law, doing illegal shit. But I'll always keep Johnny's letter in mind. I folded it up in my jacket pocket, waiting to read it again later. "We'll be back in like twenty minutes, Dare!" Pony called as we stampeded out the door, running to the lot.

All three of us sat on a bench. I had to scare some ten year olds away so we could sit there, but oh well. It was for Johnny. Rowan leaned on my shoulder as we gazed up into the pinking sky, the bleeding sun being swallowed by the hills. "Wow…" I whispered. There's still lots of good in the world, and I didn't know that, I wouldn't have if it weren't for Johnny. I'll always remember that whether I'm behind bars, kicking ass, or anything like that. I took a quick mien at Rowan. She was one of the beauties this world had to offer. I put my arm around her, and glared up, watching day transform into night. What would have happened if I was dead and they found that letter? Who knows? I'm happy Rowan saved me, but I'm pissed that it took three bullets to help me apprehend it. The sunset was almost over, and as the stars made their appearance, I could make out Johnny's face in the indigo sky, winking at me. I winked back, nobody saw a thing. _Stay gold._ Johnny's last words swam around inside my mind. I was copper now, maybe even iron. Not gold. Not silver. Rowan, she is gold. Ponyboy is gold. Johnny was gold, but me…I was copper. Tossed around, nobody cares. A penny. But there's that one person who picks up the penny, saving it for later. That person being Rowan, who once told the gang that someday, they'd be one cent away from a million dollars, and they'll regret rejecting that penny. I knew deep down that I could never again return to being gold, I was too tainted. Too experienced. But that little boy inside of me will always live on. The ten year old boy who couldn't predict his police filled future. That boy was gold, and he was within me deep inside, under all the memories. He will always stay gold, no matter what. He'll stay gold, and I'll make sure of it. For Johnny.

**THE END**


	19. Final Author's Note

Author's Note

I can't believe that it's over. These 12 days have been simply amazing, thanks to you guys. I thank you for making my first fanfiction _ever_ to be successful! Now here's the next step: where to go next. There is _no doubt_ that I want to write a sequel to _Dally's Change in Heart,_ but I just need a few ideas. I want them from YOU! You'll have Dally, Rowan, Ponyboy, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and Darry in a new set of plot and twists. Will I be able to write a sequel without your ideas, maybe, but it might not be as suspenseful. Will I write a sequel no matter what, yes. I'm still looking for your opinion on this fanfiction. Thank you all so much for all the previous reviews, views and positive support. I will be writing another story, a oneshot, about my favorite greaser, Dally, and I hope you check it out! Thanks for everything!

_TheRowanBishop_


End file.
